Of Darkness And Light
by Bayluff
Summary: Something hideous is stalking the night of New York. Something old, dark, hungry. You can't fight it, and you can barely see it. But it tears you apart, emotionally, mentally, and then physically. Something Michelangelo is finding out quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay so. I accidentally got A LOT OF FEELINGS FOR TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES. Basically I was reading Shylight's stories (An awesome author, check her out if you like transformers and shit) and I saw she had a TMNT fic, Murphy's Law. Since she was such a good author, I was like "Hey, I'll read it". So I did. And like I said, I got a lot of feelings for it. Then I was like "Ya know, I kind a remember the newer version from when I was younger." So I went on WIKIPEDIA and looked up, found the 2k3 version. Watched a few episodes...started watching from the beginning...finished watching through season 5 (sorry, wont touch season 6-7, just can't get into it 3) annnd I'm not half way through season 2 again lol. It's kinda funny tho, after watching through it again I actually remember a lot of it from my younger days. I was watching it without really realizing it? Wutevz.  
**

**TL;DR: I got a lot of feelings for TMNT 2K3.  
**

**So this story is gonna be mostly Mike centric, cause I like his character and what you can do with him.  
**

**THIS STORY ALSO HAS A LOT OF HEADCANONS I'M NOT SORRY.  
**

**This will also be set in Season 4, but I'm kinda ignoring Ninja Tribunal. I have nothing against it, just for my own purposes I am ignoring it and making this take place awhile after "Good Genes"  
**

**TL;DR: Set season 4, after good genes. no Ninja Tribunal.  
**

**ALSO I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT THEIR NEW LAIR LOOKS LIKE SPECIFICALLY I JUST KNOW IT HAS A HUE OF BLUE SURROUNDING IT DO NOT JUDGE ME.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own them, obviously.  
**

**Chapter One**

It was swimming through the shadows. For it _was_ the shadows. It melted in, blending perfectly. No one could see it, no one could feel it. But it could feel them. It could feel their body heat, their minds, their _souls._ And it searched. It searched carefully, utterly, trying to find the _perfect _victim. The _perfect _source of beautiful _light._ It wasn't in a hurry. It knew once he found that light, that _innocence,_ it would never escape. It would be able to consume it slowly, _savoring _it. Savoring the light that it brought into the empty shadows of its existence before it was _digested, _assimilated, into its blackness and it would be forced to search again for a new _source _of _light._

It wasn't much of an existence. But it was _its _existence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Leonardo woke up that morning he knew that today was going to be dreary. He didn't need windows to know that a blanket of clouds had completely covered the polluted skies of New York. He could feel it in his bones. He knew his siblings would be anxious, restless, ready to run abound the upper layer despite his concerns. He glared at the ceiling, as if his gaze would burn through the sheets and sheets of concrete to the sky and send away the ones that were going to make his job as leader harder.

Yawning slightly, the mutated turtle heaved himself out of his comfy bed and deftly snagged his blue mask from his bedside table, tying it securely around his head. Glancing quickly at a nearby clock, he smiled when he realized he once again awoke right at five in the morning, as he had been doing the past seventeen years of his life.

After tying his belt around his waist and his sheaths across his back (that contained his _Katana _of course), he quietly exited his room and began to make his rounds. He went to Raphael's room first, his second command's loud snoring assuring the blue masked turtle that he was still quite asleep, and only a full on assault from the Foot was going to awaken him.

Next he went to Donatello's room, and felt a small, quick measure of panic when he saw his purple masked brother was not in his bed, but a quick glance to the right showed him hunched over his desk, fast asleep.

Rolling his eyes slightly Leonardo stealthy maneuvered through the room and gently picked up his younger brother, tenderly depositing him into his bed and covering him with a light purple blanket. Donnie didn't even move.

Finally he stopped by Michelangelo's room. A small smile stretched across his face as he saw his brother sleeping peacefully (Well, as "peaceful" as the orange masked turtle could be), curled around many pillows and his blanket halfway on the floor. He would stay still for a few seconds, before quickly re-arranging himself, calm for a few more seconds, before his body once again decided it needed to be in another position. Shaking his head slightly, Leonardo used all his ninja training to avoid tripping over the various items that covered the floor of his youngest's room as he made his way over to the bed. Leonardo gently picked up the blanket and draped it over the orange masked turtle, re-arranged some of the pillows so it sat more comfortably around his head, and gently placed a cool hand on Michelangelo's forehead.

"Be at peace, Mikey." Leonardo murmured. Almost instantly the constant tossing and turning halted and his little brother almost nuzzled at the hand before finally staying in one place. Smiling (a somewhat relieved smile that Mikey didn't wake up to hear that rather sappy line), Leo turned and left the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He then made his way to the dojo where he was greeted by his father. Leonardo bowed in greeting and told his Master good morning, which was contentedly returned. They entered the room together and prepared for a peaceful meditation between father and son.

Oooooooo

"_I'm hungry." _Was the first, ever so eloquent thought that entered Michelangelo's head when he woke up. Groaning slightly he rolled out of bed and onto the floor, yipping when he landed right on one of his action figures.

"_Now my chest hurts." _Was the next of his extremely intelligent narrative. However the slight pain managed to wake him up some. Sluggishly he got to his feet and smacked his dry tongue to the roof of his mouth a few times.

"_Now I'm thirsty." _He was just on a roll that morning.

Clumsily reaching for his mask, he sloppily pulled it around his head and looked at the clock.

"It's only eight thirty?" Michelangelo blanched. "Man…meh, oh well. At least now I can make breakfast for everyone." He knew his eldest brother and father would still be training together at this time and it gave him a good window to make some food for them.

"Lesse…eggs? Hmm…omelets. Yes..." Michelangelo muttered to himself as he grabbed his leather belt from the floor.

Tying his belt around his waist and placing his _Nunchakus_ securely in them he made his way down to the kitchen. As he passed Raphael's room however, he slowed before a mischievous grin stretched across his face. Getting ready to bolt, he suddenly slammed both fists against the door of his older brother's room. He waited for the hitch in the snoring rhythm, the thump as he was startled out of his hammock, and the curse that followed after.

Barely holding in his giggles, he ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and pulled out a skillet, hoping to look innocent for when Raphael came down.

He was grabbing another smaller skillet and was putting it down when a sleepy (but angry) looking red masked turtle entered the kitchen.

"Mikey…" He hissed warningly, glaring at his youngest brother menacingly.

"Raph!" The orange turtle responded, a happy, open mouth smile appearing on his face.

"Don' play innocent wit' me, I know 't was you!" Raph snarled stepping closer.

Mikey stared at him for a second, before slowly lifting the skillet so it covered half his face. "I have a pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Raph began to stomp closer, now intent on giving his little brother a nice "good morning" beating.

"Wait wait wait!" Mikey cried, waving his arm and skillet in front of him. "I'm making omelets!"

Raph immediately paused. "…Carry on…fer now." Feeling less angry now, he even made an "I'm watching you" hand motion, two fingers (well, the only fingers they had) pointing first towards his own eyes, then pointed them right to Mikey's eyes. Giggling at the gesture, he returned it and placed the pan on another burner, turned it on, and grabbed a bowl.

Humming obnoxiously to himself, he grabbed an egg carton from the refrigerator and set it down. Suddenly he heard a loud thump that startled both him and Raph, who was now sitting at the table, and who had been half asleep. The next thing they heard was a door opening and Mikey grinned knowingly before trotting over to the coffee machine. Pouring in a special mix of coffee beans that he had gotten Donatello, he turned it on and watched as a _zombie _walked into the kitchen.

Donnie was almost sleep walking, Raph and Mikey could tell instantly and it caused them to snicker loudly.

Mike walked over to his purple masked brother and gently led him over to the table. "Easy there bro, your liquid life is being made now."

Donatello gurgled in response, plopping down into a chair and falling onto the counter. Sniggering, Mikey went over to the now finished coffee and poured it in a cup. Knowing that his brother didn't like his coffee with anything early in the morning, he simply put it on the table in front of Donnie's face and watched as his head immediately jolted up and he grabbed the mug like it was the most beautiful thing in existence.

"Get me some too Mike." Raph grunted, "Ya know 'ow I like 't."

Mikey grinned teasingly. "Yes Master."

Raph hissed warningly.

After getting his hothead some coffee, Mike turned back to his omelets and began cracking eggs.

"Mm…whatcha making Mike?" Donatello asked, beginning to wake up.

"Good morning to ya too bro." Mikey grinned. "Omelets."

"Mm. I want cheese, onions, mushrooms and ham in mine." The purple masked brother told him.

"Onions, cheese, bell peppers and bacon in mine Mike." Raph said, flipping through a paper from a few days ago.

"Oh, now I hafta make bacon?" Mike laughed.

"If ya know what's good fer ya." Raphael responded, snapping the newspaper warningly.

"Rude!" The younger brother said with a grin, but obligingly grabbed the bacon and ham from the fridge.

About twenty minutes later, Mikey's omelets were a piece of art and he was proud to place them in front of his brothers.

"Mm, these look exquisite Mikey, thanks!" A fully awake Donatello told him. Mikey beamed at the praise before turning to Raph expectantly.

Rolling his eyes at the look, the dark green turtle grunted out a thanks through mouthfuls of food. Laughing, Mikey took it and went to go see if his father and eldest brother were ready for some breakfast.

Entering the dojo, he was greeted with the fascinating sight of Leonardo and Master Splinter sparring. Leaning against the wall, he watched for a bit as they expertly danced around each other, weaponless, showing extreme ability in acrobatics and offense.

Finally they ceased, their arms each blocking a strike from the other. They stepped back from a wordless cue and bowed to each other, and thereby ended the early morning training.

"Hi guys!" Mikey finally said, making himself known.

"My son." The large rat greeted with a tilt of his head.

"Hey Mike. Sleep well?" Leonardo asked, picking up his _katana_ from where he had placed them.

"Yup! You guy's hungry? I'm makin' omelets!" Mikey chirped.

Master Splinter chuckled. "Thank you my son, but I believe I will just have some tea for now."

Understanding that Master Splinter didn't like to eat sometimes after training Michelangelo didn't take it personally but instead turned to Leonardo excitedly.

His eldest brother grinned. "Omelets? Of course, thanks Mikey."

Mikey lead the way back to the kitchen where his other two brothers were happily chomping away at their egg breakfast.

Immediately Master Splinter went to the stove and patiently waited for Mikey to remove one of the skillets from the surface so he could place his teapot down.

"Whatchu want on your omelet Fearless Leader?" Mikey chirped, grabbing some more eggs.

"Mm, just some mushrooms, cheese, and onions." Leonardo smiled.

Mikey beamed happily and got to work.

Ooooooo

"Give up you two; it's obvious that the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION will be VICTORIOUS today!" Mikey crowed as he continued to get into some strong combos in "Super Smash Brother's Melee".

There was a groan and a growl from either side of the orange turtle. He was starting to regret sitting in the middle, it could end up dangerous for him after his crushing triumph.

"Okay, next time me and Raph are gonna be on a team." Donatello groused as he watched his character, Kirby, fly off screen and die for the final time. The dramatic "Player Three: Defeated" only solidifying the fact.

The screen zoomed in on the last two fighting. Raph was playing as Captain Falcon, and Mikey was playing as Samus. Raph only had one life left and Mikey had two.

"Gonnaa wwiiinnn!" Mikey repeated, mostly just to tick Raph off.

With a vicious growl, Raph suddenly managed to pull off a Falcon Punch, which unexpectedly sent Samus flying off the stage and killed immediately.

"Whaaaat! Bullshit." Mikey whined, jumping back into the fight as soon as he was respawned.

"Yeah! Go Raph! Kick his butt!" Donnie cheered, causing Raph to smirk slightly.

"Pff, no amount of cheering will save him!" Mikey yelled dramatically.

…And it didn't, as they all watched, some in disappointment, some in childish excitement, as a lucky hit sent poor Captain Falcon flying off into the sunset…only to wack into the screen before it was announced that player one was defeated and the ending screen showed Samus posing victoriously while Captain Falcon and Kirby clapped with congratulation in the backround.

There was silence for a bit as they waited for it.

"…IIIIII wwwwiiiinnnnnn!" Mikey cheered, jumping up on the couch. "ONCE AGAIN THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION IS VI-!" Mikey let out a yelp as he was rudely interrupted and was sent toppling over the back of the couch and onto his head. He groaned slightly before sitting up. "Don't be a sore loser Raph!" Mike laughed.

"Actually, that was me." Donnie smirked, peering over the side of the couch while Raph let out a short bark of laughter.

"…Don't be such a sore loser Don!" Mike repeated, grinning winningly up at his older brother.

"I might not be able to beat you at video games Mike…but I CAN IN REAL LIFE!" Raph suddenly yelled, his patience finally snapping.

Squealing in fear, Mikey only had time to scramble up and start running before Raph was on him. Donnie watched silently as his little brother continued to scream like a girl as a menacing looking Raphael chased him around the room. Shrugging slightly, he prepared himself for when Mikey ran past the couch before jumping suddenly in front of the youngest. Mikey yelped in surprise and slide to a stop, allowing Raph to tackle him, the momentum sending both of them into Donnie, who cried out in surprise.

That's what Leonardo walked in on but five minutes later. He had come to collect them for patrol, but it looked like he was going to have to collect Mikey off the floor instead.

He chuckled slightly as he watched his two younger brothers gang up on the youngest. After getting an earful of Mikey's pathetic squaking, he coughed loudly.

He wished he had a camera as the three turtles immediately halted and looked up at him with wide eyes. Raph had Michelangelo in a vicious headlock, while Don was pinning both of Mikey's arms tightly to the ground. Mike was chewing at Raph's arm and had been in the process of trying to kick Donnie (it amazed Leo sometimes just how flexible Michelangelo was), a leg frozen in mid air.

"…Time for patrol guys, c'mon." Leo said with a small grin.

Raph groaned. "C'mon, I'm not done dealing out the punishment yet!" The red masked turtle complaining about going topside? That's a first.

"You can finish after, I promise." The _katana_ wielder laughed at the betrayed look the orange ninja sent him.

Donatello let out a long drawn out sigh. "Party pooper." He teased, walking over to pick up his _bo staff_ from beside the couch.

"Lemme gooooooo!" Mikey whined, clawing his now freed hands at Raph's unrelenting arms.

Raph stood up first, before letting go of his brother and shoving him back down to the ground. "There. Now get up and get your chucks."

Mikey pouted. "Meanie head."

Raph stared at him. "Meanie head? What are you, two?"

"…If I said yes…" Raph held up a hand.

"No. Just. Let's go before I do something I regret." The red masked turtle sighed, twirling a _sai_ before sticking it in his belt.

Mikey laughed and let Leonardo help him up. "Whatever you say Raph."

Oooooo

"Man, it's going to rain any second, I know it!" Mikey complained as they ran across the dark rooftops.

"You've said that like, ten times now Mikey, we GET IT." Donatello told him with an irritated look.

Mikey tilted his head. "It couldn't have been that much!"

"Nope, I was keeping track."

"Why would you keep track of that?"

"Why not?"

"…Touche."

"Guys, shush." Leonardo suddenly stopped and held up a hand, signaling for quiet. Confused but obedient, they all stopped and kept silent, even Raph.

"Do you feel that?" The leader asked suddenly, looking at all directions.

"Feel what Leo?" Raph growled, on edge.

"Something…something very strange. I'm not sure how to explain it."

_It could sense it. Sense something. Something _delicious._ It swam closer, the shadows keeping it hidden, always keeping it hidden. Four beings stood. It examined them, carefully. Only one smelled worthy enough. Only one smelled worthy enough to be its _light._ It crept closer. _

"You're paranoid Leo, let's just keep going." Donatello reasoned, knowing that since Karai attacked their old lair his older brother had been especially cautious.

"Yeah! Sooner we keep going the sooner I can get back to important things, like comic books!" Mikey grinned. "Ow!" Raph rolled his eyes and brought his hand back to his side. He was so used to slapping Mikey by now his arm knew when to do it before it registered in his mind. Mikey gripped his head with a pout.

"Hm. Maybe. But yes, let's keep going." Leonardo put his hand down and ran forward, his brothers following after quickly.

_It was running. It was running from him. Surging forward, he snagged the shadow of his prey, and slowly crawled up, sliding up a leg, up a _strangehardback _and finally, into the back of the neck._

Mikey suddenly stopped, shuddering, his breath hitching loudly. Leonardo immediately stopped and looked back. "Mikey? Mike what's wrong?" He questioned, concerned his feeling had been right.

"N-Nothing." Michelangelo said after a pause. "I just got real cold for a second." He laughed. "It's gone now."

"Well we are cold blooded, and it's getting cold." Donatello said matter-a-factly. "Let's get back to the lair before it starts to rain."

Leo eyed Mikey for a second before nodding. "Alright."

Raph took this moment to fall into step beside Mikey as they ran. "Is widdle Mikey cold? Does 'e want 'is blankie?"

Mikey scowled at Raph and suddenly shot a foot out, tripping Raph quite thoroughly and sending him face first into the roof of a building. Laughing obnoxiously, he took off past Don and Leo, an angrily screaming Raphael following behind him. Leo and Don looked at each other and rolled their eyes, affectionately of course, and continued on.

"GET BACK 'ERE MIKEY SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Raph roared, slowly ganging up on his little brother.

"Oh yes, we are the best ninjas." Donatello said sarcastically. Leonardo just laughed.

oooooooo

**So lemme know if you liked it or not, even if it's just with a favorite. I don't mind if you just review with a little heart or somethin, I'd just like to know if people are interested in me continuing it or not. Well, I'll still be writing it prolly, plot bunnies and all. Just depend on if I post it or not. kthanksbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind words I received on this story! I really appreciate it :D I'm excited for this story to really take off, so I'm gonna try and update every day. But...uh, don't quote me on that...kay? XD  
**

**This one's shorter. Oh wellz.  
**

**Chapter 2**

It was close to midnight when the turtles returned to their lair after patrol. Almost immediately Raphael went to go watch some TV, despite Leonardo's warnings that there was morning training tomorrow instead of in the afternoon like it usually was. Of course, since when did Raph heed Leonardo's warnings?

Donatello immediately went to his lab to finish up some things before bed, but his family knew that they would be finding him asleep in there by morning.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at both of his younger brother's late night behaviors and turned to Mikey. "Well, are you going to bed?"

Michelangelo grinned at him from the floor, where he was kneeling to look under the couch, much to Raphael's annoyance. "Yes. I'm just gonna find Klunkers. I haven't seen him all day, and I'm worried he didn't eat."

Raphael cheekily began to use Mikey's shell as a foot rest but his plans were foiled as Mikey shot up when he heard a faint meow upstairs. "DADDY'S COMING KLUNK!" He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

Raph rolled his eyes. "Our actual dad's gonna come 'f 'e keeps makin' that racket."

The blue turtle just rolled his eyes at went to his room to actually get some sleep, just in case he wanted to actually be, you know, _well rested._

Oooooooooo

Scampering up to his room, Michelangelo was greeted with a fuzzy orange face staring up at him from the doorway. "Hey Klunk!" He cheered, picking up his kitten and twirling a bit. "Didja eat any mice? You better not have eaten any rats or else I'mma be sad." Mikey told Klunk.

Klunk licked his lips.

"I'll take that as "Of course I didn't eat any rats Mikey, I love Master Splinter too much to do that!" Mike imitated, bouncing Klunk around in time with his high pitched voice. Klunk looked rather displeased.

"Alright, let's get you some real dinner and then go to beeeeeed." Mikey yawned, putting his cat down and going over to his food bowl.

After his Klunk was satisfyingly full, he turned off the lights, tripped over all the stuff he had on his floor and curled up under his blankets, a purring kitten resting on top of his chest. Sighing happily, he closed his unusual blue eyes and prepared for cloud 9.

_It had sunk its claws in. It hung around the very edge of his _light's_ mind. For now. For now he would slowly begin to break down his _light,_ making his light _weaker, _and easier to _consume. _But for now, only a taste. _

Oooooo

_It was dark. Mikey did not like the dark. Well, he did not like the dark when it was really, really dark. And alone. He didn't like the dark when it was dark, dark and alone._

_He was a great ninja, he promised. _

_There wasn't much he could do in this darkness though. Despite the paranoia and panic slowly drifting into his thoughts he couldn't even twitch a finger._

_The orange turtle wished he could cross his arms and pout._

_Suddenly a word began to ring out in the darkness. A word that made his heart speed up and his eyes widen. It was his least favorite word, the word that he laughed off whenever it was thrown at him, but always traveled to his heart and chipped away at it mercilessly._

"_Useless. Useless. USELESS." The word kept echoing, overlapping, running into Mikey like a freight train so often it was even starting to hurt. He still couldn't move, he couldn't even lift his hands to cover his eardrums from the deafening word._

_The _nunchucku _wielder's vision was lifted. Huh, he must have been staring at the floor._

_Raph was standing a few feet away from him. Happy to not be alone, Mikey called out for him. _

_The red masked turtle seemed about to step towards him when suddenly there was a sword sticking out of his plastron and _oh that was not good-

"AH!" Michelangelo jolted upright, sending Klunk flying onto the other side of the bed. He meowed in protest and hissed at his owner before running out of the room.

Breathing heavy, Mikey placed a hand over his plastron and looked around.

"Man, I haven't had a dream like that for _years._" Mikey sighed, shaking his head as if it would clear his mind from the horrid image stuck in his cranium.

His blue eyes glanced at the clock and he was surprised to see it was about four thirty in the morning. Exhaling, he decided it was early enough to check on Raph. Despite knowing it was a dream, he still would rest better knowing his big brother was still fine.

He didn't hear the snoring come from Raph's room, but he could faintly hear it from downstairs. Mikey gave a tired smile. "Figures he'd fall asleep in front of the TV."

Tip toeing his way down to the "living room", he checked on Donnie (because yes, he was fast asleep in his lab) before going over to the couch. He sighed in relief at the sight of his older brother sleeping peacefully, the TV still on and playing some late night infomercial.

Still feeling uneasy, Mikey sat on the couch next to his brother, staring at the TV screen for a few seconds, before scooting a little closer. A few more seconds, a few more scoots.

Finally he just curled his legs up onto the couch, grabbed Raphael's arm, and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. Feeling at peace, Mikey was able to fall asleep.

_There was something holding it back. Its _light _was once again mentally vulnerable, but _something was holding it _BACK._ _Frustrated, it pushed out its awareness and saw another being was next to its light. The _presence _was hindering him somehow, as if the mere aura of that being was enough to dissuade it. It backed off for the night. _

It was around five thirty when Master Splinter decided it was time to collect his boys for morning training. He found Leonardo in the kitchen first, a masterfully prepared tea and a happy "Good morning Master" greeting him and he couldn't help but feel his heart warm as he returned the greeting with equal enthusiasm.

"Leonardo, go collect Donatello from his lab." The old rat instructed.

"Well, maybe he went to bed this time?" Leonardo questioned.

Master Splinter chuckled. "My son, you know your brother as well as I do, the day we find him in his bed without any interference from us is the day I sprout wings and fly."

Startled by his Master's joke, Leonardo couldn't help but laugh.

As the blue turtle went out to collect purple, the rat went into the living room, where he could hear the loud snores of his second oldest coming from.

Entering the line of sight of the couch however, sent him into a bit of a shock.

Raphael had one arm over the edge of the couch, the back of his head also resting there. His other arm, however, was held captive by Michelangelo, who clung to the appendage like a life line and was breathing quietly. He was almost in the red turtle's lap.

Smiling at the sight, he coughed loudly. Sure enough, Raphael stirred first. He seemed confused at first. "Why am I on a couch?" He groaned loudly. As he went to stand up though, he found himself yanked back down by a firm grip on his left arm. "What the-" Looking down at his arm, he was surprised to see his youngest brother holding quite firmly to the limb, a peaceful look on his face.

"Raphael." He looked up at the sound of his name and grinned sheepishly at his Master.

"U-Uh, g'mornin Masta." Raphael greeted, trying to get his arm out of Mikey's grip.

"Good morning my son, please meet us in the dojo when you are ready." Master Splinter smiled before gingerly taking steps towards their meeting place.

"Yo. Goof, wake up. MIKEY!" Raph suddenly yelled.

Mikey squealed and jolted away from the brother in surprise, looking up at him with fear for a few seconds before he realized what was going on. "Oh…uh, good morning Raphie!" Mikey chirped, trying to recover from that embarrassing display.

Raph scowled darkly. "Wutduyou think yer doin', huh?"

Mikey tapped his index fingers together innocently. "Welllll…it was kinddd a cold last night…and you know how I get…heat seeking missle and all that." He grinned.

The red turtle stared at him dubiously. "Ya were c'ld…so ya got up, asleep 'parently, made yer way downstairs, inta the livin' room, and onta the couch, despite Donnie and Leo, especially Leo, being much closa?"

"Uh…yes?"

Flick.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Knucklehead."

Ooooooooo

They were about done with training, Michelangelo was sparing with Donnie while Raph and Leo were happy to get any aggression they had on each other that day out nice and early.

"So did you get," a grunt, "_any_ sleep last night," a quick dodge, "Donnie?"

"Of course," Block, counter, "just…on a desk."

Duck, upper cut. A laugh. "Figures Donnie, just figures."

A grin, and a nice punch in the gut. "Gee, thanks."

Coughing slightly he shoved Donnie with a mocking glare, who shoved him back, and soon instead of doing a strategic ninja spar session, they were rolling around on the floor wrestling like a couple of brothers, as _strange as that sounds._

_Not enough progress. Not _enough _progress. It is usually farther ahead than this. It usually doesn't have to worry about a _strange presence _ruining its first night. Needing to get back onto schedule. Gathering energy, it _sucked.

Mikey was totally about to win, he knew it, when suddenly he was boneless, exhausted. In his moment of weakness, the purple turtle quickly pinned his brother to the floor and began to laugh triumphantly. Mikey could barely respond.

"Hah, what's wrong Mike? Intimidated by my glorious win?" No answer. "…Mikey? Mike answer me!" Donnie yelped, shaking his shoulders slightly. "Did I hurt you? What's wrong?"

Hearing their brother's cries, the eldest turtles and their Master swiftly came to their sides.

The orange turtle shook his head, and finally managed enough strength to bring a hand up to his forehead and groan.

"Mike! Mike what's wrong?" Raph yelled, concerned. Leonardo kneeled down and began to massage his younger brother's temples.

"Tell us Mikey, c'mon!"

Finally, the feeling began to pass Mikey gently pushed himself up to a lotus position. "I-I'm okay. I don't know what happened. I was doing fine and then suddenly I was _exhausted." _

A fuzzy hand gently pressed against his forehead and he stared at the calm, concerned brown eyes of his father. "Did you sleep well, my son?" He asked gently.

"Well-I mean-I kinda…yeah, I slept okay." Mikey finally responded.

Skeptical looks were exchanged.

"Michelangelo," Leonardo said in that no nonsense tone, his full name making it worse. "If something is wrong you must tell us."

"Yeah, ya bonehead. Cuz if ya don't…I'll beat it outta ya. Yer choice." Raph threatened, shaking a fist.

"Does he feel warm Master Splinter?" Donatello asked, slowly going into doctor mode.

Splinter shook his head. "No, his temperature seems normal."

"Honestly guys, I'm okay now. I guess...I miiigghhhtt have gotten a nightmare last night…so my body was probably like "Yo Mikey, I'm tired, stop wrestling and go to bed." Mikey laughed.

No one else was laughing.

"What was your dream about Mike?" Donnie asked.

His younger brother immediately averted his eyes. "No biggie, it was just really dark and then something popped out at me. It just startled me awake, that's all."

"If you're sure, Mikey…" Leonardo said, beginning to let it go.

"So sure!" Mikey beamed.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, 'e's fine. Can we get back to the fight now? I was 'bout to win."

"Maybe in your dreams Raph!" Leo yelled, pulling his _katana _back into a battle ready position.

Raph just growled, his _sais _gleaming menacingly and they quickly resumed their combat.

Master Splinter turned to his two youngest. "You two may stop for today. If you feel tired again, Michelangelo, please go rest."

"I promise sensei!" Mikey chirped before turning to Donnie. "Ya hungry?"

Donnie shrugged. "Yeah, could go for some food."

As they both stood and began to argue back and forth over what to eat, a peaceful calm settled over the lair, despite the clang on metal and smack talk echoing throughout the area.

Too bad it didn't settle over Master Splinter, who stared at his youngest son's back intently for a bit longer before turning his attention back to the fight next to him. He had a bad feeling.

_Good. It was _pleased._ Back on track. Soon. _Soon. SOON.

**I appreciate any sort of feedback you can give me, even if it's just views. Thanks for reading! Also, any questions you have so far I'd be happy to answer, as long as the answers don't spoil anything. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the kind reviews, I'm so glad I'm getting so much interest. 3  
**

**I write this chapter to distract me from my anxiousness. Right now in Fort Collins, Colorado, a horrible fire is going around just 15 miles from town. Luckily I am in town and safe from the blaze, but four co-workers at my job are now homeless and my hearts aches for all the victims of the fire.  
**

**Also, I decided to change the rating to T. *shrugs* Better safe then sorry.  
**

**I think I was gonna write more but I forgot.  
**

**Chapter Three**

Mikey couldn't sleep. It was around eleven at night and he couldn't sleep. He glared angrily at the ceiling while his left hand gently stroked the soft fur of his kitty companion.

He was tired. They had gotten into a somewhat big clash with some purple dragons that day, the brats had been trying to break into a jewelry store, a rather big one. The turtles managed to keep them in the area before vanishing right when the police showed up, keeping watch in the shadows to make sure they were properly apprehended.

It wasn't a particularly challenging fight, but there had actually been a lot of them and they just _would not _back down. Even Raph got a little frustrated. Of course, his frustration got worse when one of the dragons managed to hit him upside the head with a crowbar.

The orange turtle had seen it and the absolutely stunned look on both Raph's and the punk's face made him laugh hysterically, despite their situation. The red turtle, after recovering, threw the boy into the wall before hitting Mikey upside the head.

Needless to say, the first thing Raph did when they got home was let Donnie check for a concussion, grab some pain killers and then went to bed.

But now Mikey couldn't sleep, despite having a slight headache of his own and being very tired. Klunk's purring was pretty soothing, but it was like something was holding his eyes wide open.

So he decided the best thing to do was to knock himself out with drugs. Some Advil, to be more precise.

Getting up and petting his cat once more, he made his way down to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out the bottle and popping three pills in his mouth before washing it down with some water.

"My son?" A voice from behind him startled the turtle, making him drop the glass. Mikey managed to catch it though, after a rather embarrassing flail of arms.

"Sensei!" The orange turtle yipped, staring at his father with wide eyes. "You…startled me?"

"Are you in pain my son?" The rat asked, coming closer.

"N-No, Master, I'm not in pain or anything. I'm just having some trouble sleeping is all." Mikey told him.

"It is not good to fall asleep through the effects of pharmaceuticals." Master Splinter informed him. "Why did you not just meditate? You always find no trouble falling asleep during that." Master Splinter's tone was half teasing, half reprimanding.

Mikey snickered before rubbing the back of his neck guiltily. "Sorry Master."

The rat sighed softly and patted his arm. "Go try and sleep Michelangelo, I will see you in the morning." He turned to make some chamomile tea to help his own rest that night.

Saying a respectful good night, Mikey turned and tromped back upstairs. He laid down next to Klunk and turned on his side, drawing little patterns with his finger onto his kittens back, causing him to start purring again. Chuckling slightly he closed his eyes.

Five hours later he was staring at the ceiling angrily. _"Five hours. Five FREAKIN hours and I'm still not asleep." _He glanced at the clock that said three in the morning. Sighing in defeat, he stood and made his way out the room. Mikey noticed that the lights were on in Donnie's lab and tiredly went over there.

A few feet from the door he began to stomp loudly and knocked on the door enthusiastically. Not feeling like sneaking up on his technologic brother that morning, he made sure to give his brother a lot of forewarning before he came in.

Luckily it looked like his brother was just working on some programming on his computer. The purple masked brother looked up at him in amusement. "You're as graceful as a ballerina Mike."

Mikey pouted slightly. "Oh sure, the day I give you plenty of warning you're not working with any chemicals and stuff."

Donnie laughed and checked the clock. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché."

Mikey sluggishly came over and pulled up a chair next to his older brother, turning it backwards and resting his chin on the top. "I couldn't sleep." He sighed.

Donnie looked surprised. "That's unusual. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, touching his little brother's forehead to check his temperature.

"You mean other then feeling really friggin tired? Yeah." Mikey sighed, closing his eyes.

"Well you can stay here for a bit, since I'm not working on anything dangerous." Donnie told him, turning back to his programming.

Soft snoring answered him and he glanced to his little brother slumped over the chair fast asleep. With a chuckle he continued to work on updating the security system.

_Everything was going well. A night of not sleeping would make his _light _easier to break. But once again, a presence interrupted. These presences were making it very, very _angry. _It was different aura this time it knew, but it was still strong enough to somehow make it unable to affect its light. But it knew soon, when it got its _claws_ sunk in, not even these presences would be able to take back what it wanted. For now, it backed off. _

Oooooo

When Mikey woke up he was still in Donnie's lab. His older brother was knocked out in the chair next to him, his head tilted back and his mouth open as quiet little snorts and snores came from him.

Giggling slightly, the orange turtle checked the clock and saw it was around 5 in the morning. He groaned. "I need to stop getting up early."

"Mikey?" Came a voice from the door way. He turned and saw his eldest standing there, looking slightly concerned. "What are you doing in Donnie's lab?" The _katana _wielder asked, stepping in and going over to Donnie, picking him up from the chair gently.

Mikey sighed slightly. "Couldn't sleep last night. Ended up in Donnie's lab and I guess I fell asleep."

Leonardo chuckled slightly. "Would you like to come meditate with Master Splinter and I? It might help you sleep." He teased.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah Splinter Junior, I already heard that from him." He laughed.

The blue masked turtle chuckled slightly, turning to go put Donatello to bed, Mikey scampering after him.

They split when they passed Mikey's room. "I'm gonna see if I can sleep for a few more hours."

"Alright, remember training is at nine." Leo responded, smiling at him gently.

"Yeah yeahhh." Mikey sighed before slipping into the room. A meow greeted him and he grinned, jumping on the bed, curling around his pillow and somehow managed to fall right back asleep.

_It seemed like Mikey was in a continuation of his first dream, which in itself was a scary thing. Now he was kneeling next to a bleeding out Raphael who was glaring at him with empty eyes._

"_You could have done something." Mikey knew it wasn't Raph. Raph's voice wasn't that deep. Wasn't that clear. But this was a dream and everything seemed real in a dream even if it wasn't._

"_I couldn't move, I'm sorry!" He heard himself cry._

"_You could have done something. Useless. Useless. USELESS." Dream Raphael's voice suddenly became more and more like the real Raph's voice. The wound in his side was bleeding heavily, spreading across the floor. When Mikey looked down he could see the blood _crawling _up his legs. He began to panic. The turtle looked up at the body and saw two blood red eyes staring back at him. He screamed._

"MIKEY! GE' UP YA BONEHEAD!" Mikey's eyes shot open at the banging on his door. His breath hitched and he yanked himself up and out of bed.

"I-I'm coming!" The somewhat hysterical turtle managed. There was a grunt and he heard the heavy footsteps of his brother tromping away from his room.

Taking a shaky breath, Mikey let it out slowly. Klunk was sitting on his bed looking up at him in concern. He meowed questioningly.

Michelangelo took the hell of his palm and pressed it into one of his eyes, sighing deeply. Finally composed he picked up Klunk. "It's okay Klunkers, just a stupid dream. It's fine."

Klunk gave him a skeptical look.

Ooooooooo

He somehow managed to get through morning training despite his exhaustion. Master Splinter was disappointed with his lack of attentiveness, he could tell, but Mikey couldn't gather up the energy to care too much right now.

As soon as they were dismissed, the turtle stumbled over to the couch and curled up on it, groaning loudly.

His three brothers looked at each other in surprise.

"Ya okay there Mike?" Raph grunted out, leaning over the top of the sofa.

Mikey nodded before breathing out. "Just tired."

"You, being tired? Leo, check the news for any reports of flying pigs." Donatello teased.

They heard a snicker come from the couch.

Leonardo didn't find it too funny however.

"It's unusual for you to not sleep Mikey, are you sure you're alright?" The eldest asked, kneeling down beside the couch.

"Yeah. I dunno, I'm sure I'll be fine." Mikey mumbled, burrowing further into the couch.

Raph growled. "Well move aside Mike, I want some o' da couch too ya know." Mikey didn't move.

Scowling, the red masked turtle jumped over the couch, lifted Mikey's legs, sat on the couch, and let Mikey's legs rest on his thighs. "You betta appreciate this bro."

Mikey just mumbled incoherently.

Ooooooo

It was a mutual agreement that while on patrol that day to keep an extra close eye on Mikey.

Throughout the day Mikey just got worse. He tried to perk up after lunch, but his family could just see the bags under his eyes darkening. It was like something was sucking out his energy.

As they traveled along the roof tops, they noticed Mikey taking easier roots and being less of a show off than usual.

"He just needs a good night sleep." Donatello told Leonardo as they ran together. "I can give him something tonight to see if that will help."

"I 'eard 'em dis mornin', tossing and turning real violently. I thought 'e was jus' bein' Mike though." Raph mentioned, coming up behind him.

"Stop talking about me!" Mikey complained, speeding up and stopping next to them.

Donnie grinned and leaned over to Raph, putting a hand up as if to block his words from the rest of them and talked into his older brother's ear. "Pss pss pss MIKEY pss pss pss." Raph let out a guffaw of laughter and Mikey pouted.

"You guys are mean."

Leonardo suddenly tensed. "Guys, we're not alone."

Immediately the others pulled out their weapons, just in time too as a _throwing knife _landed at Raph's feet. He growled angrily.

Fifteen or more Foot ninjas appeared soon after.

Brandishing his weapons, Leonardo leaped forward and did a vicious slash at one of the ninjas, who barely dodged it.

Raph was next, plowing down two ninjas and kicking another right in the temple.

Calmly brandishing his _bo staff,_ Donatello easily whacked a Ninja right in the head and easily swirled around to give another a kick in the stomach.

Mikey danced around two of the Foot, twirling his weapons and mocking them openly. "C'mon ya sissies, scared of little ol' me?"

A ninja jumped forward but was quickly knocked away by a swirling _nanchaku. _

Another ran forward with a sword, which Mikey swiftly dodged. The ninja kept swinging though, forcing the orange turtle to continue dodging or get his head chopped off.

_Its light was fighting something. It gave it an idea. An injury would help weaken his light, allow it to sink its tendrils _deeper._ Determined, it reached forward, grasped and _sucked.

Mikey was feeling good. He was more awake, adrenaline flowing through his body, and he was pretty happy to dodge and tease the Ninja swiping at him with this sword. He was about to finally block one of the hits with his chucks as the sword turned vertical and moved to stab him when he was suddenly _so tired._

Stumbling and unable to process, he managed to bring an arm down to try and block the sword and was rewarded with a puncture wound in his forearm.

Mikey watched with wide eyes as the tip of the sword peeked out the other side of his arm before disappearing. Gasping in pain, he fell back, now not only exhausted but in horrible pain. The ninja twirled his sword into a better position and lifted it above his head ready to go for the heart.

Raph looked over at Mikey just in time. "MIKEY!" He roared, surging forward after his opponent was taken down with a quick jab in the shoulder.

Right before the ninja was going to bring his sword down for a killing blow he was tackled by a green blur stabbed in the neck with a _sai. _

Paying no attention to the ninja, Raph jumped up went to Mikey's side, shaking him slightly and angry at the waterfall of blood pouring out of his arm. "Mikey? C'mon Mike, you alright?"

Hearing Raph's cry, the two other brothers glanced over and paled at the sight of their baby brother laying on the ground and a small puddle of blood surrounding him. Knocking out his opponent, Donnie ran over to them, sliding to a stop at Mikey's side.

"Mikey? Mikey can you hear me!" Donatello cried, beginning to look over the injured arm.

Leonardo stood over them protectively, snarling at any ninja that got close and defeating them swiftly. Raph quickly got up and took the other side, helping defend their little brothers.

Groaning loudly, Michelangelo finally managed to open his eyes and stared up at Donnie in confusion. "Don-I, I don't, I suddenly was so _tired _and-"

"Shush, don't speak anymore. Don't worry I'll fix you, don't worry." Donatello babbled, taking off his mask and tying it around Mikey's elbow tightly to try and stop the blood flow. That done, he quickly took of Mikey's mask and tied it around the wound and placed his hands on top and pressed down.

"Guys, we need to go!" He yelled, but paused when he saw the Foot was no longer around them, but all laying on the ground in defeat, his eldest brothers standing triumphantly.

Shaking his head the genius turned to Raph. "Can you carry him?"

"O' course." Raphael responded, picking his little brother up gently, but quickly.

Leonardo came and stood beside him in concern. "How is it Don?"

"Clean cut, seemed to have hurt his radius bone though, and looks like it just missed the Ulna bone. Gonna need stitches, probably a cast as well. It went all the way through." Donatello listed off.

"Alright let's get him home, quickly." Leonardo instructed.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." Raph responded before they all took off towards the lair.

Oooooo

Master Splinter had a bad feeling. Ever since his sons came home from patrol a few days ago, something was surrounding his youngest. He couldn't place it, but it made him anxious. The feeling grew stronger as the days passed. Something was happening to his son, and he was powerless to stop it until he knew what it was. He just hoped he found out before something horrible happened, instead of after.

"Master Splinter! We have a problem!" He heard Leonardo yell as the door to their lair opened. The old rat felt his heart drop, and he hoped that this wasn't the after he was afraid of.

**I was going to write more today, but I'm exhausted and I have a headache and I really just want to go play Minecraft lol. Sorry if this chapter wasn't very..."flowy"...like I said, don't feel too good. **

**Also, people should check out these accounts on tumblr. Askfearlessleader, AskRaphael, Askatechnogeek, and askafellowchucker. They're really hilarious TMNT rpers, and they make me laugh everytime. There's also an AskApril and an Ask Usagi (I don't remember Usagi's URL, sorry)  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So I actually was thinking about not posting tonight, mostly because today I went to my college orientation and _I am so friggin' tired._ But because of some kind words from Little-Lost-Neko I was able to gather up the energy to write this chapter lol.  
**

**It's more of a filler chapter, kind of short. I didn't want to expand the plot, I wanted some Leo and Mike fluff so I wrote it.  
**

**Hopefully this chapter is more coherent then the last -_-  
**

**Also, to Kilgirl: We use the word touche for when someone complains to someone about something they did, only to have his complaints shot back at the person and disagreeing would make the person look bad so we just respond with touche.  
**

**Example:  
**

**"Why did you eat the last slice of pizza? It was the _last slice._"  
**

**"You ate the last slice last week."  
**

**"...Touche."  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL! All these review fill me with joy and give me a lot of inspiration to write.  
**

**Also, to The Shedder, I didn't answer your question last time cuz I had a headache and stuff, but I can't tell you who "It" is cuz that'll spoil the story *wink*.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Master Splinter stood from his lotus position and hurried to where he heard the yell, breath hitching when he saw Raphael carrying his youngest towards Donatello's lab, blood trailing behind them, as well as Donatello.

"Leonardo, what has happened?" The rat questioned with concern, following after them.

"It was the Foot, Master, they attacked us and Mikey got hurt." Leonardo answered quickly, entering the lab.

"Put him there Raph." Donatello told his older brother, sweeping a hand across a table uncaring of all that was on it that just landed on the floor.

"I was watchin' 'em Masta," Raphael said, gently setting their youngest onto the table. "'E was doin' fine, but suddenly 't was like 'e lost abuncha energy or somethin'."

"Like what happened the other day during training?" Leonardo questioned, standing by the table. Raph nodded before looking down at his brother again.

"Everyone out!" Donnie suddenly yelled. "I can't work with you guys talking in my ear." He was digging through some cabinets, pulling out a medical kit.

The turtles and one rat were quick to obey their "doctor" and made their way out of the lab, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Something is wrong my sons." Master Splinter told the two. "I will meditate on this, but it must wait until we know Michelangelo is alright."

Leonardo and Raph nodded grimly.

Oooooo

Donatello grimaced slightly as he tightened the tourniquet on his little brother's arm. He was trying to stitch up the puncture wound, but every few seconds he'd have to wipe away the blood pouring from the openings.

He didn't give up though, and finally the underside of Mikey's arm was stitched up. Now all that was left was the top.

But something unexpected happened while he was working. He heard a groan coming from his little brother and the genius looked up, surprised.

"…Mikey?" Donnie asked, putting pressure on the wound to keep the blood from flowing out while he was distracted.

"Donnnn?" Came the tired reply. "My arm hurtttts…" Mikey whined, lifting his uninjured arm to cover his forehead.

"That's because you got stabbed in the arm ya bonehead." Donatello chuckled, feeling a little better knowing his little brother was awake.

"UUuggghhhh…" Mikey complained, turning his head to watch Donnie begin to stitch the wound. He grimaced at the needle gently exiting and entering his skin. "That's really groooosss…"

"It has to be done buddy." Donatello told him. "Try to go back to sleep."

Mikey suddenly stiffened. The brainiac looked up at his face and saw a measure of panic across his brother's features. "Mike? You okay bro?"

"…Y-Yeah, just…I don't wanna sleep anymore." Mikey said with a pout.

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I don't wanna hear anymore complaining."

"But Donniee…it hurtsss…" Mikey looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Mike, but we used up the last of the anesthetic from when Raph fell in that lady's cactus garden." Donatello told him, finishing another stitch.

Mikey let out a tired snicker. "That was pretty hilarious…"

The orange turtle went silent after that and Donatello was able to finish stitching the wound. After cleaning it thoroughly with disinfectant and wrapping it with a light bandage he deemed the wound treated.

"Stay here Mikey, I'm gonna go get the others and you some Gatorade to help your body rebuild your white blood cells. You lost a lot of blood but I don't think you need a blood transfusion." Donnie told him, gently petting his brother's sweaty forehead.

"You…rock Donnie." Mikey sighed, leaning into the caress.

Chucking slightly, Donnie exited the lab to a pair of worried eyes. "How is he Don?" Leonardo asked quickly, obviously at his wits end.

"He's alright, I got him patched up and he's awake, you can go see-" Two green streaks suddenly flew past him. "…him."

"So he will be alright, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Yup, Master, the sword pierced him right in between the radius and ulna, only hitting the bone a little. His arm's gonna be really sore but he should be okay in a month, maybe even sooner." Donnie told his father, beginning to walk to the kitchen.

"You did very well my son." Master Splinter told him and the purple masked turtle turned and gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks, Sensei."

Oooooo

After assurances that Mikey was alright and the consumption of tons of electrolytes, the turtles decided it was time for bed. Michelangelo was transferred up to his own room, where an orange kitten was waiting ready for his dinner anxiously.

Leonardo was happy to get Klunk his food as Mikey was laid down on his bed and covered by blankets.

"Alright Mikey, you tell me _immediately _if you don't feel well, or your arm hurts more than it should and stuff like that." Donatello told him firmly.

"I will Don." Mikey grinned tiredly.

"Good night my son, I will meditate on this matter through the night and see you in the morning." Master Splinter told him, gently patting his good arm.

"Okay sensei, night!" Mikey chirped. Master Splinter smiled softly before exiting the room.

Raphael was leaning against the wall. "Ya sure 'e's gonna live Don? I could use the extra storage space…"

"Yeah right Raph, more like you need another room to contain the sheer largeness of your snoring." Mikey teased back.

Raph growled in warning. "Last time I checked, yer head was not damaged so I wouldn't feel bad about hittin' you Mike."

Mikey just snickered.

Leonardo, after finishing feeding Klunk stood to his feet and brushed off his thighs. "Alright guys, let's leave Mikey to get some sleep"

Donatello nodded sagely. "Yes, he needs a lot of rest. _A lot of rest._" He repeated, staring hard at Mikey, who smiled up at him innocently.

Raphael came up and gently patted Mikey on the head. "G'night Mike." _I was really worried you know, you better not do that again._

Mikey smiled up at his older brother happily. "G'night Raphie." _I know, I'm sorry._

Ooooooo

_There was blood _everywhere. _He was on top of buildings, buildings that looked likes ones from New York, but they were so dark, so _evil,_ they couldn't be the same buildings._

_And there was _blood _everywhere. Michelangelo looked around him desperately, trying to find something familiar. Unfortunately, he did._

_His heart dropped all the way down to stomach as he saw three figures laying a distance away. Three, very turtle looking figures. _

_A sob escaped him without him realizing and he charged forward, sliding down beside Donatello. Lifting him up slightly he began to cry. "Don, Don, please, _SAY SOMETHING."

"_You could have done something." Came the reply. _

"_I-I couldn't, I wasn't there." _

"_Useless." _

"_Useless."_

"_Useless."_

_Michelangelo turned and saw his brother's faces turned towards him, their mouths moving but the words seemed to echo from somewhere higher. Gasping he dropped Donnie and scrambled away, blood getting all over his legs and arms. _

"_Useless." And with that, their eyes turned red and Michelangelo screamed. _

And he was still screaming because _oh god,_ he landed on his _arm _when he fell out of _bed _and it hurt _really, really _bad. Mikey managed to choke off his cry and began to whimper piteously. After a few minutes he realized Klunk was at his head, gently pawing at him and meowing.

Sitting up, he reaching down and picked up his kitten, nuzzling his face into his warm fur.

"This is getting ridiculous Klunkers…" Mikey sighed, setting the cat down on the bed and slowly standing.

"I'm not useless…right Klunk?" The orange turtle asked rhetorically. Klunk blinked up at him. "Of course not….but I think I need Leo right now."

Quietly exiting the room, he made his way to the safe haven that was his oldest brother's room.

Gently opening the door, he snuck in and closed it behind him. There sleeping peacefully was Leo, his gear on the bedside table and a soft raise and fall of his chest telling Mikey he was asleep.

Stepping closer until he was at the side of the bed, Mikey hesitated. He really didn't want to startle his brother, but he wasn't sure how to wake him up.

Sighing and mentally throwing up his arms, he reached with his good arm and began to shake Leo's shoulder a bit. "Leo? Leoooo?" He whispered.

Sure enough Leonardo's eyes snapped open at the combination of touch and sound and his eyes immediately shot to his brother. "Mike?" He asked, yawning and sitting up. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No…" Mikey lied, his arm still did hurt from when he fell on it. "But…I-…well…I just…I kind a had a bad dream…can I-?" But luckily, Leonardo spared him the embarrassment with an understanding chuckle and the lifting of his light blue blanket.

Mikey immediately shot under the blanket, curling up against his brother's plastron as close as he could and let out a loud exhale.

Leo gently laid them back down and stroked the top of his little brother's head. "It's alright Mikey, everything will be alright." He cooed. It was then that Mikey realized that he had started crying.

Trying to rid himself of his tears, Mikey just buried deeper into his brother neck and closed his eyes. No more nightmares bothered him that night.

**Thank you for reading! I'd cherish any words you were to give me as feedback. ^^**

**Edit: Thank you "Me" for bringing up a typo that could be confusing. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I-I'm really tired...why am I still awake...  
**

**Well...I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please forgive any errors, I'm half asleep.  
**

**Sorry teh chapter really isn't that long. actualli'.  
**

**Chapter Five**

"_You are useless." Said the dark room in a somewhat bored tone. _

"_I'm not." Michelangelo replied quickly, gripping one of his arms nervously while his eyes traveled around the blackness. "Who are you?" _

"_Tell me what you've done that has been useful to your family." The voice said, ignoring the turtle's question._

_Caught off guard from the query, Michelangelo stumbled on his words. "Well-I mean, I- well...there was that one time, with the Triceriton ship…and, and the underground city! In the underground city…I defeated the magician guy…" _

"_Is that all?" Came the melancholy response. _

"_N-No…I just…I can't think on the spot!" Michelangelo responded, somewhat hysterically._

"_You are useless." The voice repeated. "It is only a matter of time before your brothers realize this and abandon you." _

"_No way! That's not going to happen!" Michelangelo yelled, gripping his arm so tight it was starting to hurt. _

"_How do you know?" _

"_T-They…" Michelangelo trailed off. "…love me…" _

"_Perhaps. But do they have reason to?" The voice questioned. _

"_W…what do you mean?" The turtle asked, feeling his heart grow heavier with each passing question._

"_Can you honestly say you've done _anything_ for your brothers? From what I've observed, it is they who do requests for you and not the other way around." The blackness told him. _

_This hadn't ever occurred to Michelangelo before. It had always been his job to be the annoying brother, the comic relief. He never thought about his brothers growing…_tired _of that…or suddenly being frustrated by his selfishness. _

"_I'm…" Michelangelo started before sighing. "I'm the Battle Nexus Champion." He whispered. _

_There was a dark chuckle. "A fluke. Even in your rematch, your family was busy holding off a hostile takeover. And after both, all you did was brag about something that obviously annoyed your brothers, did not even acknowledge all _they _did during the tournaments." _

_Michelangelo knew the voice was just trying to hurt him, that the voice was exaggerating. But it didn't stop the words from hurting any less. _

"_Please…stop…" The turtle murmured._

"_You are useless." _

Oooooooooooo

Mikey's eyes shot open, tears stinging his pupils as he stared straight into the dark yellow that was his older brother's plastron.

"_A dream, just a dream." _Mikey thought. "_I'm not useless. You are not _useless _Mike!" _He told himself.

Despite his reassurances, he couldn't keep himself from burying his head further into his brother's chest and letting out a choked sob.

Immediately that jerked Leonardo awake. "…Mike?" He whispered, bringing a hand up to cup Mikey's cheek and tilt his head up. "Mikey what's wrong bro?"

But the kind, concerned eyes of his older brother ended up just sending Michelangelo into a crying fit, his confused brother desperately attempting to comfort him.

Ooooooooo

A few days passed since Michelangelo's arm was hurt and everything was very quiet in the sewer home.

Master Splinter knew there was a dark presence in their lair. It was haunting their youngest. But he didn't know what it was, what it wanted, how to fight it.

He hadn't mentioned it to his sons yet, mostly because he knew it would send all four of them into a paranoid frenzy and he knew that wasn't what his youngest son needed right now.

The orange masked turtle was very silent now-a-days. Despite encouraging from his brothers, Mikey could not seem to bring up his mood. But while he seemed depressed, he refused to be alone. He always wanted to be around his older brothers, even while sleeping. Leonardo admitted to him that his youngest brother was crawling into bed with him on a daily basis now, and when he wasn't with Leo he was crawling into bed with Raph or curled up in a chair in Don's lab.

Michelangelo would not tell any of them what was wrong, and the broken look on his face was starting to break the family.

As the days passed, the _nanchuku _wielder just looked more and more exhausted. Finally, one of the brothers could not stand it any longer.

They were all sitting in the living room, watching TV. Leonardo was sitting in his arm chair, reading a book while Raphael sat on the couch, trying to keep all his attention on the news instead of his baby brother curled around his arm. Mikey was staring absentmindedly at the floor, lifting his head every once and awhile as if to make sure they were all there. Donatello had been attempting to work on a small radio when he suddenly shot up, angrily throwing the device on the floor.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore!" He glared at each of his brothers before zooming in on their youngest, who was staring at him with wide eyes...an almost fearful expression on his face. "You! You are coming to my lab _right now _and I am going to run SO MANY tests on you to figure out why you are so exhausted because this is _not normal _Michelangelo."

Mikey stared up at him with wide eyes, before a small smile appeared on his face. The family hadn't seen any sort of smile on their youngest's face in about a week, so Donnie was sent reeling back for a second. "Okay Donnie, if you insist."

"I do insist." The brainiac told him, quickly going into Doctor Donnie mode. "C'mon." And with that, the orange masked turtle stood and followed his immediate older brother to the lab.

Master Splinter watched them go silently, hoping that whatever was ailing his youngest, it was something that could be cured with science, and hoping that it wasn't what the rat was thinking was wrong with his son. Leonardo and Raphael looked at each other for a second.

"Want to go spar?" They asked each other at the same time. Shock crossed their faces for a second before it morphed into amusement.

The martial arts master chuckled, shaking his head, and watched his boys stand and make their way to the dojo. It was obviously a ploy to distract them from their unease, but their father was happy to let them.

Ooooooo

A few hours later an exhausted looking Michelangelo and a completely frazzled Donatello stepped out of the lab.

Leonardo stepped forward first. "How is it Don? Get anything?"

"NO." Donatello snapped, rubbing a finger into his temple. "All my tests, every single one, came back fine! I can't find anything wrong! I checked his thyroid, his hormone levels are fine, I checked his adrenals, they're fine, I friggin' checked his heart too, and that was fine! I can_not _find anything wrong with him!"

Michelangelo seemed to shrink in on himself the more words came pouring out of his genius' brother's mouth. Raph noticed first.

"Yo Don, cool it will ya?" The red masked turtle said, indicating to Mikey.

Donatello whirled around and immediately any frustration zoomed out of him at the sight of his little brother's watery blue eyes staring up at him. "Ah Mike, I'm not angry at you I promise…I just hate seeing you like this…"

"We all do." Leonardo spoke up, coming up and resting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. "You need to talk to us Mikey…"

"C'mon ya knucklehead, yous never had trouble wit' dat before." Raph teased, also stepping closer.

Michelangelo just looked up at them silently. After a few minutes Don spoke up. "Ya know, I think we need some hot chocolate."

"That's a good idea Don," Leonardo said. "I think we have some marshmallows around here somewhere too."

Raph rolled his eyes. "What, you wanna make smores too?" He asked, glaring at his older brother teasingly.

"Don't be ridiculous Raph, we can't light a fire in the lair." Leonardo responded seriously.

Raph rolled his eyes. "'t's called sarcasm Fearless Leader, look it up!"

"I know what sarcasm is!" Leonardo retorted. "You're just not very good at using it." He teased.

"Why I outta-" Raph was about to lunge when a soft voice spoke up.

"…You guys aren't gonna actually _make _the hot chocolate, are you?" Michelangelo asked, his eyes starting to sparkle a bit.

They latched onto it like a survivor to a life boat. "C'mon Mike, we're not _that bad." _Donatello said with a grin.

Michelangelo's face suddenly burst into a smile. "You guys burn cereal."

Raph's face suddenly morphed into irritation. "Oh I do it _one time _and you'll never let me forget it."

"That's right Raph. It's why we can't have a fire in the lair." Donatello teased.

"God dammit!"

And suddenly Michelangelo was laughing harder than they had heard in days and the other three turtles couldn't help but silence themselves so they could just listen to the uplifting sound they had taken for granted.

After _Michelangelo _made the hot chocolate, they all sat around the kitchen table, chatting idly. Mikey was slurping at his drink, content to just listen to his brothers for now.

With a sigh Leonardo set his mug down and everyone knew that it was _serious Leonardo talk time._

"Mikey, we know something is bothering you. It's obvious. Please, will you tell us so we can help you?" The blue masked turtle pleaded.

"Yeah Mike, yer startin' to worry me now." Raph stated, taking another chug of his hot chocolate.

Donatello just looked at Mikey, his eyes doing the begging for him.

The orange masked turtle was silent for a bit. "You guys…" he seemed to be struggling with what to say. "You guys…love me right?" He finally threw out shyly, hiding behind his mug. _You don't think I'm useless? I'm not a waste of space, right? You won't abandon me…right? _

"Of course we do Michelangelo." Leonardo responded instantly.

"Don't you ever, _ever _doubt that." Donnie added.

Raph just reached out an arm and flicked his brother in the forehead. "Knucklehead." He said affectionately, smirking.

Michelangelo seemed to study their faces for a bit, before a wide smile spread across his face. He didn't say anymore, and while the siblings knew something else was wrong, they seemed to have eased their baby brother's fears and that was enough. For now.

Oooooooo

Master Splinter was meditating…sort of. He was somewhat distracted by the head in his lap.

Michelangelo was dozing peacefully, nestled in the lap of his father. His brothers had gone out to patrol and because of the status of his state of being and arm was forced to stay home.

Absentmindedly he put a furry paw on his son's forehead and began to rub the tips of his fingers in small circles, gaining a content sigh from the orange masked turtle.

It seemed as if the talk he had with his brothers had calmed the inner torment of his mind slightly. The presence he felt was still there, but it didn't seem as deeply imbed in his son as it had been the past few days.

But it seems like this presence, this _parasite_ was something he would be unable to fight until it reared its head.

Another sigh and the rat couldn't help but smile. For now, he was content to just enjoy these rare peaceful moments with his usually rambunctious son. He just wished the circumstances were different.

Oooooooooo

Raphael wasn't too surprised when he came home from patrol, said good night to his two brothers, walked up to his room, and was greeted to the sight of his little brother sleeping in his bed.

Letting out a half annoyed, half concerned sigh, he walked over the bed and gently moved Mikey so he wasn't taking up the entire bed and burrowed under the blanket. Almost immediately the smaller turtle curled up again him, sighing happily. Rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around his little brother, he exhaled before closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

_When Mikey opened his eyes, he was in a room that sent chills running down his spine. It was a large, white room. Shelves lined along the walls with different amounts of _lab equipment _stacked a long them. A tray was nearby with sharp objects that the turtle did not really want to focus on._

_He couldn't move, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was strapped down or if his dream body just wasn't allowed to move. _

_Suddenly the door open, and he felt a small spark of hope when he saw three green turtles enter._

_His brothers. Mikey smiled and began to form words to yell to them when his voice died on him. The three turtles were looking at him with such hatred and malice it almost made him feel actual pain._

"_G-guys…?" Michelangelo started, gulping nervously. "B-bros? Everything…okay?" _

"_You don't have the right to call us that." The one that looked like Donatello told him, disgust dripping from every word. _

_The youngest turtle felt his face fall and he stared up at them with wide eyes._

"_You're too useless to be out brother." The Leonardo told him, sounding oddly the same as the Donatello._

"_We _hate _you." The Raphael continued. Michelangelo felt tears well up but he refused to let them fall. "Just a dream just a dream just a dream…" he repeated to himself, desperately wishing he could move._

_The Leonardo withdrew his _katana. _"You are a waste of space, a waste of resources. We would be so farther ahead if _you _were not here."_

"_Think of all the projects I could complete." The Donatello told him, picking up a _scalpel_ from a nearby tray. _

_The Raphael grinned darkly. "Maybe I wouldn't be so _angry _all the time." He withdrew his _sai.

_Michelangelo just began to yell loudly. "No, nope, not listening. I'm not _listening!"

"_You are useless." The Leonardo said, lifting his sword above his head. _

"_You should just become MINE." _

_That wasn't the Leonardo's voice, Michelangelo thought to himself. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?)to see he was now in a pitch black void. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned just in time to take in a tall dark figure standing there. _

"_W-Who…are you?" Mikey questioned._

_There was a beat. And then the monster attacked._

"MIKEY WAKE UP!" And suddenly Mikey was staring up at the wide eyes of his older brother, his older brother who was looking at him with concern, not hatred, affection, not disgust.

"Geez Mike, are you alright?" Raphael asked gruffly, desperately trying to seem unconcerned.

Mikey just continued to stare up at his brother in disbelief before a loud sob erupted from him and he was clutching onto the hothead so desperately and he could just not seem to control his cries. He heard Raph trying to comfort him, trying not to yell at him to just _stop being sad_. He felt two more presences near him and when two more pairs of arms wrapped around him and he knew his other brothers were here, comforting him, not _hating him. _

It took a half hour for him to calm down.

Ooooooo

_Its light was almost ready. There was just one more step. It would activate it soon, hopefully not in the presence of these hindering auras. Its claws were deeply imbedded into its light, but still these presences were hindering him, waking up its light before it could take what it wanted. But soon they wouldn't be able to do anything, and the light would be _its.

**Any feedback is appreciated! *goes to bed***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys, sorry for the _really short _chapter and the two day delay. I was busy being an _adult. *_shudders* and I just wanted to get a chapter out.  
**

**I also got attacked by a plot bunny...  
**

**SOOOooooOOOOOO...I might end up writing that for awhile. Woops.  
**

**Chapter Six**

Leonardo was the first to awaken that morning. He was groggy, mostly because after they got Michelangelo to calm, it took another hour or so to get back to sleep. By the time they were peacefully curled around each other on Raphael's rather small bed it was around four in the morning. And of course, Leonardo's perfect inner clock woke him right at five am.

Groaning quietly, he tried to move only to find himself trapped in the middle of a rather adorable turtle pile. Mikey was curled up on his chest, his shell facing Donnie who had rested an arm over his brother's waist comfortingly, breathing quietly next to Leonardo's ear. Raph was also lying on his back, his right arm resting under Leo's neck and the older couldn't help but wince at the thought of how sore his brother's arm was going to be when he woke up. He had an arm over his eyes as well and was snoring loudly.

Leonardo sighed before smiling at this brother's fondly and closed his eyes, figuring he might as well get a few more hours of sleep. Right before he could doze off though he heard the door open silently. Tilting his head up, he saw Master Splinter standing at the door. His father's eyes were softened and he caught Leo's gaze before slowly closing the door again. Smiling, Leonardo quickly returned to cloud nine.

Oooooo

It was about ten in the morning when the three older turtles began to stir. Of course, Leonardo was first, and he let out a loud yawn that startled Raphael's snoring. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw Leo staring at him.

The red masked turtle opened his mouth to say something when Donatello began to mumble. "Ughh…where am I…?" Donnie groused, slowly sitting up and smacking his tongue to the roof of his mouth a few times.

Leo chuckled slightly. "It's called a bed Donnie, they're rather magical." His younger brother glared at him sleepily.

Raph sighed slightly. "Okay Leo, get yer fat head offa my arm." Obligingly Leo lifted his head and Raph quickly yanked it back to his person and sat up.

"What time is it?" Donatello groaned, flopping back down on the bed.

Raph glanced at the clock. "Ten somethin'." He replied.

"Morning or night?" Donnie asked, only half sarcastic.

The dark green turtle rolled his eyes. "In the mornin' smartass."

Leo chuckled and curled his arms around Mikey and lifted them both up. "We missed breakfast and morning training, but I think if Master Splinter was concerned he would have woke us up."

"Wake me when it's tomorrow's morning practice." Donatello responded, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Leo just snickered slightly as Raph leaned behind him and began to poke Donnie in their sensitive sides. Donatello reacted violently and shot to the side to escape the tickling prod and right into the surrounding wall. "Ow! Goddammit Raph!" He howled, now awake, and shot forward to tackle his laughing brother.

Content to let their brothers wrestle good naturedly, Leo began to try and get Mikey up.

"Mike, time to wake up." Leo cooed, shaking his shoulder a bit. He didn't stir.

Sighing in annoyance, Leo tried harder. "C'mon Mike, wakey wakey." Still nothing, not even a hitch in breath.

Leo felt his heart begin to freeze as fear began to grip him. "Mikey? Mike! C'mon Mike this isn't funny." He shook harder. By then he had caught his brother's attention, who stopped their fight and came forward. Leo looked up at them. "He won't wake up!"

Donatello leaned forward. "C'mon Michelangelo, get up!" He yelled in his ear. Still the orange masked turtle didn't stir.

"What's wrong with him!" Raph yelled.

The purple turtle quickly pressed two fingers up under Mikey's jaw. "His pulse…it's fine…I don't…Raph go get Master Splinter!" For once, Raphael obeyed without question.

When they came back, Master Splinter was looking especially worried.

Donatello was checking Mikey's eyes when they came back in. "They're still rolled back, like he's in a coma or something!"

"My son…" Master Splinter said quietly, walking forward and placing a hand on his youngest's forehead. His sons stood behind him anxiously.

"Something has come to pass that I was waiting for…something has been plaguing your brother for awhile now…but there was nothing I could do about it. Until now." The rat said, kneeling next to the bed and indicating for the others to do the same.

"What's going on Masta?" Raph asked worriedly, kneeling next to the rat.

"There has been…a dark presence, surrounding Michelangelo. I was not sure what it was, and even now I am unsure. However, the best way to describe it…is like a parasite." Master Splinter explained.

"Why didn't you tell us Master?" Leonardo inquired, staring at Mikey in concern.

"And what do you mean by parasite Master Splinter?" Donatello asked, about ready to go into Doctor mode.

"It is not like a biological parasite my sons." Master Splinter told them even though it was obvious. "It is like a life force that survives off of others. This parasite chose Michelangelo…and is sucking the life out of him."

The three brothers tensed. "What!" Raphael bellowed, shooting to hit feet. He grabbed Mikey by his shoulders and began to shake them. "You get outta my brother you stupid parasite or else I'll-"

"Raphael!" Master Splinter reprimanded. "Sit down." The red masked turtle did so grudgingly.

"We cannot fight this physically my sons. We must do so spiritually. Are you prepared to face whatever is haunting Michelangelo's mind?" The rat asked, looking at all of his sons.

There was a beat of silence. "Well," Raphael began. "since it's Mikey…I'm sure it won't be too crowded in there."

The four couldn't help but chuckle a little. Leonardo composed himself and stared straight at his father. "What do we need to do?"

Oooooooo

When Mikey awoke, it was to a strange feeling. It was almost like he was being sucked through a straw. It was a very uncomfortable feeling, one Mikey definitely didn't enjoy. He tried to move but found that he couldn't, so, Mikey being Mikey, panicked. He began thrashing violently and grunting, yanking away from whatever was giving him that feeling.

He felt a feeling of surprise, but instinctively knew it wasn't his own and the sucking stopped. Falling limp, Mikey let out a breath of relief.

"_It is unusual for resistance at this stage." _A calm voice said. It was then that Mikey opened his eyes.

It was dark, very dark. He tugged at his arms and found them held down by…substance. Since he couldn't see, he wasn't sure what to call it

"Whoa there dude, what do you mean stage? Who are you?" Mikey called out.

There was a pause. _"I am."_

"…You are what?" Mikey repeated.

"_I just am."_ The voice responded. _"But you need not worry about that. Just give yourself up to me and I promise you will be at peace."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoawhoawhoa…what do you mean give myself up to you? No way bro, no friggin' way!" Mikey yelled, shaking his head back and forth.

There was a hint of frustration. "_Do not fight me, you _cannot _fight me."_The voice responded. "_One way or another, I will receive your light." _

"My…light? No way man, you can't have that! It's mine!" Mikey told him as if it was the most stupid thing he's ever heard.

"_I can, and I will."_ And suddenly Mikey was surrounded by something, it was choking him, suffocating and that sucking sensation began again.

Closing his eyes and willing all of his concentration, he threw up barriers around his mind. They were sloppy, not perfected (boy did he wish he paid attention now) but they managed to throw the presence back. Sighing in relief, Mikey relaxed again.

"_Do not fight me!" _It yelled angrily. Mikey winced slightly, afraid the monster would attack again. "_But you cannot fight me for long. You will be _mine!" It yelled and suddenly it was over him again. Tired, but determined, Mike threw up another shield.

"_It seems…you are not as broken as I hoped."_ The voice responded and suddenly it felt like Mikey had been thrown into water. As he fell, his eyes closed and once again he was out.

**Hey cliffhanger, sup. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry, I had a bit of writers block. But today, after being inspired by some really nice reviews I actually sat down and wrote down all my ideas on a piece of paper. Boy did that help! So here's a longer chapter for you guys. Thank you for all the support, I'm glad people are enjoying it.  
**

**After this one, there should only be one more chapter before an epilogue :) Then I have plans for another story. This one involves Mikey...and puppies! XD  
**

**PLEASE BE AWARE THERE IS A LOT OF SPIRITUAL MIND BULLSHIT IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE TRY TO NOT TAKE IT TO SERIOUSLY I HONESTLY DON'T REALLY HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT THANK YOU.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

The three turtle brothers were silent as they sat in lotus position beside the couch their littlest was comatose on. Master Splinter concentrated hard on his sons and slowly guided them into a different plane of existence, one that would allow them into the mind of their youngest's, an action that was possible to do now that he was vulnerable because of whatever was attacking him.

It took them awhile to get all their concentration focused on exactly what their Master was telling them, but their determination to help their little brother allowed them to reach out to Mikey's mind.

Slowly it felt like their minds were pushing through a barrier of some sort. It was a tough battle, Mikey's mind putting up a fight before suddenly there was a _woosh_ sound and release. The three turtle's mind avatars fell to the floor in surprise, not expecting the sudden action, their father standing calmly over them.

"Ugh, man who woulda thunk gettin' inta Mike's mind would be so difficult?" Raph asked rhetorically, scrambling to his feet.

Master Splinter chuckled slightly. "Our minds have natural defenses against such things Raphael, your brother is no different."

"Where…are we?" Leonardo asked, looking around. They stood in the middle of a void, it was mostly dark, except for the _glowing giant wall_ in front of them.

"Whoa, how did we not notice that?" Donatello asked, stepping closer to inspect it.

"What is dat Masta?" Raphael questioned curiously.

"It is a mind block my sons." Their father answered. "When someone is experiencing a trauma, their minds try to block it out, isolate it so it will not hurt them. But it festers, like a wound and slowly becomes infected. It is not good to have such blocks, and it concerns me that Michelangelo has these."

"So how do we get to Mikey Master?" Leonardo asked.

"It seems to me like we cannot get to Michelangelo until we get through these walls." Master Splinter began, walking towards the glowing wall. "But we must be gentle, if we try to burst through the walls his mind will force us out. If that happens we'll be right back where we started, and by then…it might be too late."

"What do we do sensei?" Donatello asked, trotting up next to him, the other two following.

"Just do as I do my sons." Master Splinter told them before gently placing his hand onto the wall. The other three looked at each other for a second before copying the movement. The wall immediately heated on contact and rippled like water. They stood still, holding their breaths before the wall slowly began to pull them in.

"Do not fight it my sons." Master Splinter instructed when he saw Raphael about ready to rip his hand away. Obeying, they allowed themselves to be pulled into the first road block in their journey.

Ooooooo

Mikey groaned slightly as he slowly opened his eyes. Once again he took in the darkness that was his mind (apparently) and flopped down. "I just want to go home please!" He yelled out into the darkness.

"It's okay Mikey, just follow us." Mikey shot up in surprise and looked around. From the shadows emerged his brothers, staring at him silently.

"Guys!" He chirped, scrambling to his feet and trotting over to the turtles, standing in front of them happily.

"Follow us." Leonardo instructed turning and walking in a seemingly random direction. Slightly hurt at the brush off, Michelangelo walked behind them.

"Hey Raph, how did you guys get in here?" He asked his older brother in red. He was ignored. "Ookkkayyy…" he turned to Donnie. "Don?" Similar reaction, expect Don acknowledged him slightly with a glance before staring straight ahead again.

Pouting, Mikey crossed his arms and continued in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Leonardo stopped. "Here we are." He announced.

Mikey stepped forward hesitantly, but immediately backed away when he saw the scary looking pit in front of him. "Oh no no no no no, if you expect me to go in there you're crazy."

"C'mon Mikey." Don said gently. "It's totally safe. Promise."

Mikey looked at him accusingly. "How do you know? Did you run a bunch of tests on it or something?"

Raphael glared at him slightly. "Just jump in, it'll be fine!"

Mikey crossed his arms and turned his head. "Nope! Nuh uh!"

Leonardo growled. "Michelangelo, do what I say and jump!"

The orange turtle sniffed. "Well if you're gonna be like that…nope!"

They all tensed angrily. "Goddammit Michelangelo, why do you have to be so much trouble!" Leonardo yelled.

Mikey wilted slightly at the words. "W-What?"

"You'd be doing us a favor, jumping in there." Donatello told him coldly.

"Maybe we'd finally get some peace." Raphael growled.

"Y-you guys…?" It was then that Mikey realized that these definitely weren't his brothers. At least…he hoped they weren't.

He stepped back further from the pit. "I am not jumping in there and that's final!" He yelled. The turtle doppelgangers began to yell at him, spewing hurtful words and rather scary promises. Mikey whimpered slightly and curled up on the floor, pressing his hands against his eardrums to try and block out the noise as the three turtles (when did they start to look so tall and scary looking) began to step closer to him.

Michelangelo felt tears well up behind his eyes; he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up.

Oooooo

After a bright flashing light, the three turtles and one rat found themselves suspended high above a hazy looking memory. "These must be sources of Mikey's fears." Donatello concluded.

"Let us watch, and hopefully learn." Master Splinter said.

_Donatello and Michelangelo were sitting in the den of their old lair, looking to be around seven or so years. Mikey was happily playing with a beat up old action figure, one that they remembered making their little brother so happy when Master Splinter came brandishing it one day. Donnie was a little ways away, looking to be fixing an old looking radio, screwing in bolts carefully, obviously trying to make it work. They all smiled a bit at the scene. _

_Then for some reason, Mikey went to get up. He was distracted, still playing with the doll and began to walk out of their little living area. However, because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over a haphazard piece of cloth that laid on the floor and was sent flying and landed heavily right onto the little radio Donnie was working on._

_There was silent for a minute before Donatello got up angrily. "Mikey!" He cried._

_The orange masked turtle scrambled up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, honest!" _

"_I've been working on that for days Mikey! Days!" The purple masked turtle cried, angry tears running down his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry Don really!" Mikey cried, feeling his own tears beginning to well up. _

"_Why do you hafta be so, so, _useless!" _Donatello finally yelled, before he took off running, obviously to go to Master Splinter. Mikey stood behind, positively radiating misery as he stared at the pieces of the broken radio…and the now broken action figure lying on the floor._

Donatello winced slightly at the memory, but didn't have time to dwell on it before they were suddenly transported to a new memory.

_This time they were in the sewers, a now familiar area, but back then was uncharted territory. They were walking along on the paths, chatting amongst themselves._

"_We really shouldn't go too far." An eight year old Leonardo advised, pointing his flashlight this way and that._

"_Yeah yeah, whateva Leo." Raph said, flapping his hand nonchalantly. "We'll be back before Masta Splinta wakes from his meditation session." _

"_Besides, this way we won't bug him while he's doing it." Donatello laughed. _

_Mikey giggled slightly, enjoying looking around. They got a few more feet until Mikey spotted something in the sewer water. Curious, he stopped and tried to get a closer look. "It…it kind a looks like…" he wilted suddenly. "Aw, it's just a jar." _

_He pouted and went to jog after his brothers. The little light green turtle however, did not notice the puddle of water that was by the edge and slipped. Squealing in fright, he fell in the water._

_His brothers heard the splash and turned quickly. "Mikey!" Leonardo yelled, running over to him. Luckily the flow wasn't too strong, and it was shallow. Donnie grabbed a coughing Mikey's hand and pulled him out. _

_Mikey grinned at them sheepishly, still coughing slightly. "S-Sorry…" _

_Donatello sighed slightly. "Great, I think you swallowed some water, and you're completely wet. We better head back." _

_Raphael cried out in protest." Whaaat! Seriously? C'mon, I'm sure he fine! Right Mike?" _

_Mike was about to answer, but a sneeze did instead. _

"_Yeah, let's go." Leonardo said sternly, wrapping an arm around his shivering younger brother and pulled him along, Donatello following. _

_Scowling angrily, Raphael walked after them._

_When they got back, Donatello went and grabbed Master Splinter to look at their possibly sick brother. They were forced to tell their Master what they were doing, and he was most displeased, especially since their escapade gave their youngest a small cold. The three oldest were punished with no dinner and sent right to bed (Splinter decided being sick was a good enough punishment for Mikey). The turtles groaned unhappily and glared at Mikey slightly as they went to bed. The youngest slept with his father that night so he could keep an eye on his son. _

_The next morning Mikey woke up to his father gone. Getting up, and feeling much better, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and made his way to the kitchen._

"_Man, I'm starving!" He heard Raphael yell. Smiling slightly, Mike was about to walk in when he heard Donnie say something._

"_It's too bad; we probably wouldn't have been caught if Mike hadn't fallen in the water." Donatello put in between mouthfuls of cereal. _

"_C'mon guys, it was an accident." Leonardo tried to defend. _

"_Yeah, but seriously…why does Mike hafta be so…useless?" Rphael snarled, bitterly taking a bite from his spoon._

_Mikey drooped slightly at the words, and instead of walking into the kitchen went over to the living room and laid down on the couch, staring silently at the turned off television. _

It was Raph's turn to look sheepish this time, but before they knew it they were in another setting.

_They were in the dojo of their oldest lair, still looking to be around eight years old. They were sparing, Raph against Don and Leo against Mikey. As usual, Leonardo was putting his all into the training, taking ever blow and every attack seriously. However, Michelangelo's mind was elsewhere, thinking of a picture he wanted to draw. After Mikey threw another halfhearted blow at his older brother, Leo got frustrated and grabbed the arm, flipping his littlest over his shoulder._

_Yelping, Mikey landed on the mat and stared up at his looming big brother innocently. "What?" he asked._

"_Darnit Mikey, why won't you take this seriously? How are you, and _me,_ supposed to learn if you don't even try!" Leonardo lectured._

_Mikey looked slightly chastened. "Sorry Leo, I just have this really awesome picture…"_

_Leo interrupted. "I don't really care Mikey, just try harder alright! Man!" He mumbled under his breath. "Why does he have to be so _useless…?"

_Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet enough, and Mikey heard it the mumbled words. Sniffing slightly, he sat up just in time for Master Spinter to call them all over to him. He was glad for the distraction. _

_He never did get that picture drawn. _

Suddenly the three turtles and their sensei felt themselves grabbed and pulled. There was another blinding flash, and they all landed on a dark ground. Looking around they noticed they were on the other side of the wall.

"Man…" Raph began. "…Oops?"

Leonardo frowned at him. "Raph, it's not something we can dismiss with an "oops". Our…words really hurt Mike."

Donatello sighed slightly. "But we were kids, it's a universal rule that kids are horrible."

Master Splinter shook his head quietly. "That does not mean their words hurt any less my son."

Donatello nodded before indicating to another wall that was in front of them. "Shall we continue? Who knows what's happening to our Mike right now…"

They all nodded and touched the wall, once again there was a flash of light and they were suspended over another memory.

_This one was more familiar to them, considering it only happened about a year ago. They were in the Underground City, the first time, and they had all been trapped by the Great Sage's magic, except for Mikey. After the orange turtle brilliantly defeated the deceitful Magician, he helped his oldest brother up. "Thanks Mikey, you really stepped up." Leonardo said._

_Mikey smiled at him, but the three turtles and rat observing suddenly had an insight to what he was thinking. _"Do they think I wouldn't have? Of course I'd do anything to help them if something like this happened! Do they really have such low expectations of me…?"

_His thoughts were cut off though as they came to where Quarry rested in the crystal pod._

The turtles looked at each other and tried not to flinch as they were transported to another memory.

_They were outside the battle nexus arena, just exiting the ceremony that took place after Michelangelo won the Battle Nexus championship. The four could feel Michelangelo's glowing as he talked animatedly about his win. _

"This is it!"_ They heard Mikey think. "_I showed them what I could do! Master Splinter surely is proud of me! I'm so happy, I feel like I finally proved myself to them!"

"_Ugh!" Raphael suddenly screamed. "Mikey, if you say one more thing about you being the Battle Nexus champion I'm going to scream!" _

_Mikey felt his heart drop but he kept his good humor up. "But you just did scream." _

_And suddenly he was tackled. Squealing slightly he wrestled with his older brother, trying to ignore the disappointment that Raph didn't seem too proud of him. _

_A few days passed and Mikey was still beaming over his win. He kept bringing it up, hoping to hear something from his brothers about his skill, about them being _proud _of him. Little did he know that they just thought he was bragging._

"_Mikey, c'mon! Aren't you tired of rubbing it in our faces yet?" Donnie yelled. _

"But…I'm not trying to…I'm just trying to get some acknowledgment! I finally did something awesome, all by myself…" _Mikey thought, but put on a goofy smile._

"_You're just jealous that I'm THE BATTLE NEXUS-OW!" Mikey squeaked, rubbing the back of his head where Leo hit him. He looked up at him with large, puppy dog eyes. "Leo?"_

"_That's enough for today Mikey." Leonardo told him sternly. Sighing quietly, Mikey retreated to the living room to watch TV, bittersweet satisfaction coming over him whenever he looked at his trophy that was placed on top of the televisions. _

_Then, finally, the four were shifted to when they were infiltrating the Tricerton ship. Mikey was professionally touching down their much smaller ship onto the cargo ship. Once they landed, Mikey leaned back with satisfaction, beaming happily at his victory. _

_He heard Raph lean over to Leo and whisper to him. "I don' believe this; Mikey's actually pulling it off!" _

_Leonardo mock whispered back. "See, he's not completely useless."_

_Mikey felt his heart drop at his least favorite word, but he jokingly responded with "I heard that." _

Once again, a brilliant flash of light signified the end of that memory session and the turtles and their sensei landed more gently onto the black void floor then before.

"I can' believe dis." Raph yelled, starting to pace. "I can't believe that all that teasin' got to 'em so bad…Man, I just wanna punch maself in da face."

Leonardo placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up too hard, Raph. We didn't know…"

"But we should have…" Don moaned, placing his head in his hand.

"My sons," Splinter said gently, resting a hand on Donnie's arm. "We must keep going. Now that you know your brother's feelings, you can make it right, but we can only do that if we rescue him from whatever has him trapped."

The brothers nodded and turned to the next wall. This one was throbbing and glowing a dark red.

"Man, I almost don't wanna know what's going on in there." Raph muttered.

"Well…maybe you'll like it. I mean, it is red." Donnie tried to joke. His older brother just glared.

"Come on guys." Leonardo directed, walking up the wall and touching it gently.

_Instead of a memory they found themselves in a white room. A few seconds went by before they started to hear a voice, Mikey's voice. _

"_I don't know what to do." Mikey said, or thought, as the case may be. "I'm so scared. I'm scared of my brothers finding me too annoying. But I don't want to change myself, I want to be happy. I really do. But I'm scared that they'll grow tired of me, if they aren't already starting. I'm scared of them leaving me behind. I don't want to be alone, I love my brothers, I want to be with them forever. I'd do anything for them, even if I don't show it all the time. I know they care for me…at least they do for now. Whenever I'm in trouble they come and save me…but what if I get into a trouble that only one of us can escape from? What if one of my brother's actually _die _trying to save me? It'd be all my fault! All because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself…maybe I really am useless, maybe it'd be better if I was gone. But I'm scared, I don't want to die. But I'd do anything for my family…anything…" _

There was one, final, flash of light before the family opened their eyes and found themselves in a cluttered looking area.

"Where…are we Master?" Leonardo asked, still slightly breathless from the thoughts they just heard. He was determined that as soon as they got their baby brother back all those doubts would be laid to rest. But first they had to get Mike back.

"It seems we made it to Michelangelo's mind my son." The rat responded, looking around with a strange fondness at the room. It looks like Mikey's room from the old, old lair. There were comics, action figures, and superheros floating around. Moving pictures of memories laid around the floor as well, and multiple Klunks were tromping around, one even rubbed against Raphael's leg. The three turtles couldn't help but smile softly at their baby brother's mind room.

But in the corner of the room there was a spot of blackness.

"That must be where Mike is!" Donnie cried, looking at their father for assurance. The rat nodded gravely.

"Let us go, my sons. I fear we do not have much time left." He told them.

Raphael punched his left hand threateningly. "I'm gonna _kill_ whateva did this to Mike, nobody but me can mess with Mike!" He yelled, glaring at his brothers as if they'd disagree. They grinned at him slightly.

"Then, let's go!" Leonardo yelled, running towards the portal before jumping in, the others quickly followed. Master Splinter took one last look at his son's soul room, before jumping in after his sons.

**Feedback inspires me to write more, so any words you'd like to give me are very much appreciated :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**8D Hey guys. Welp, this is the last chapter! Yyaayyy.  
**

**I actually had a lot of trouble with this one, mostly because I had it all in my head but I couldn't...put it down...on paper.  
**

**But then I tried something that I didn't think of. I started it out in someone's point of view! As soon as I did that, it just flowed righhhht outta me.  
**

**Sorry it's not amazingly long, but I write what I write, I am but a slave to my muse.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

When we landed, we were most definitely not in Mikey's mind room anymore. Once again we were in a dark void. Mikey's mind seemed to have a lot of those. Seems I owe Raph ten bucks.

Don and Raph landed behind me a few seconds later and Master Splinter was quick to follow.

"Look, over there!" Don called, pointing behind me. I swiftly turned and saw outlines of four figures. My brows knitted in concern.

"Hopefully one of those is Mikey…but let's hurry, in case they're hostile." I instructed. Donnie and Master Splinter nodded and Raph just growled angrily.

I knew Raph was the one feeling the guiltiest about his little brother's feelings. They were very close, close enough that he probably thought any derogatory comments between them was their way of showing affection. But to find out that some of his teasing words actually hurt his best friend? Raph always felt things so strongly; I just hope his guilt and anger won't get in the way of this rescue.

However I am not safe from the monster called guilt either, and I am sure Donnie is feeling the same. What is keeping me going is the knowledge that I _will_ make this right with my littlest.

I'm somewhat grateful for this parasite to be honest, knowing Mikey, he definitely would not come to us about these feelings until it broke him. Frivolous complaining? We will always hear it from Mikey, but issues that are actually serious? Never. Usually get whatever's bothering him out in the open we have to sick Raphael on him to corner him until he explodes. Not the best method…but it works. Just like it works with me. Mikey and I…aren't that much different, to be honest. Well, when it comes to dealing with emotion anyway. We both put our feeling in a bottle, hoping we can keep the pressure from building. But in the end it always explodes, one way or another.

As we got closer to the beings, I noticed that there was a figure huddling in the middle of three other beings. Donatello, who was in the lead, stopped suddenly.

"What the…are those…?" He muttered, I came up beside him and reeled back in shock.

"What! HEY! GET AWAY FROM MAH BRO!" Raph screamed, unsheathing his _sais_ threateningly.

It was then that I noticed that Michelangelo was definitely there…and in the middle of three, very dark looking versions of ourselves.

My eyes narrowed in anger. If that parasite thought it could get away turning _us_ against our little brother, it had another thing coming.

I brought out my two _katana_ threateningly.

Ooooooooo

Michelangelo was starting to lose hope. Covering his ears was doing nothing from protecting his mind from the harsh words…because he was in his mind. The angry yelling echoed around him, slashing viciously against his self control and resistance.

But suddenly he heard something different. It was still angry, and it was still yelling…but it wasn't _this._

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MAH BRO!"

Mikey's head shot up and he peered around the circle of his angry brother clones…to see his brothers and his father.

But _these_, this was his _real _family.

He felt a large smile begin to creep onto his face. They came for him.

Leonardo was standing in front, his _katana_ held away and pointed towards their clones. Raph was just a few inches behind him, _sai's_ gleaming threateningly from the small amount of light in the area. Donnie was standing beside Leo, his _bo_ pointed towards them threateningly, a dark glare on his face that he wasn't accustomed to seeing. And then, right next to him was his father. His walking stick struck the ground, his chin held high and looking very much like an overprotective father trying to protect his children and Mikey couldn't be happier to see that.

But the relief did not last. A dark chill fell across the group and the clones all turned at once to face wisps of darkness, slowly manifesting into a person shape.

Mikey felt fear strike his heart and he scrambled back.

"_You._" He heard his father growl. "Parasite! Release my son this _instance._"

"_I do not know how you managed to find your way here,"_ the parasite began. Its voice sounded like a mix of many voices and was very, _very_ disturbing to Mikey. "_But his light has been claimed. If you leave now, I may grant you your lives. Your lights are unappetizing to me."_

Raphael laughed mockingly. "Yeah, like we'd do that!" And with a loud battle cry he surged forward, slashing at the being.

"Raph! Wait!" Leo yelled, dashing forward to help only to be intercepted by their evil clones.

The parasite easily separated his lower and upper body to dodge the _sai_. "_My creations, do not let them near my light!" _

At that command, the clones suddenly transformed from doppelgangers to large, dark masses of a rather intimidating nature.

Donnie spared a glance at Mikey and felt his heart break slightly at the terrified and completely confused expression on his face. "We need to get to Mikey!" He instructed.

"Right." Leonardo nodded, twirling his _katana_ expertly and surging forward, and sound of pure aggression flying from his lips as he attacked one of the dark masses. It dodged, as if made of water and shot forward. Leo managed to dodge it and advanced again.

Donnie ran directly towards the creature and with expert precision dodged a strike from one of the masses and slide under it. Behind his foe, he delivered a swift kick straight into its back, sending the mass sprawling forward. It recovered quickly however and turned, one of its meaty appendages slamming into the purple turtle and sending him flying into Leonardo, who yelped in surprise.

However Master Splinter chose a different tactic, skillful avoidance. Easily jumping over the last creature, he ran forward and, dodging dark tendrils that the creature was attacking him with to try and dissuade him, slide forward in front of his son.

"My son!" He cried, placing a hand on his cheek. Mikey looked up at him, the look of absolute confusion and fear breaking the old rat's heart. "My son," He repeated, staring deep into Michelangelo's blue eyes. "This is _your _mind. This parasite, it tricks you into believing it is in control but it is not! You must gather your strength, you must-AGH!" While he was talking to his son, the remaining creature had surged forward and sent the rat sprawling, dangerously close to the dark pit.

"Master!" Mikey cried, trying to get up. Why did he feel so _weak_?

Raph was viciously trying to tear into the humanoid being that was the parasite. Every time the slippery being dodged his swipes his growls of anger got louder and louder, his frustration peeking.

Finally his couldn't take it any longer and decided to try a feint. Punching with his left, he waited until the parasite went to dodge before slamming his_ sai _into the being's side. The parasite let out a screech that most definitely was not human and made the red turtle flinch slightly.

Suddenly the parasite's head whirled around, noticing Michelangelo attempting to get up.

"_NO!" _It yelled. Quickly dodging an attack from Raph, it bleed into the floor, crossing under where Donnie and Leo were fighting two of his creations and grabbed hold on Mikey's foot.

Mikey screeched in surprise and began to struggle, staring fearfully in the direction of where his sensei was struggling to get up, the dark creature inching ever closer.

"Let me GO!" He yelled, trying to get a grip on the dark tendril but it just kept moving up and overtaking him more.

"_You are _mine." He heard the voice in his head whisper. Mikey turned his head and caught a glance of Leo and Donnie getting their butts kicked by the giant masses, their strength unyielding and their dodging swift. Raph was running towards him, his arm reached out as if he could grab him and pull him from harm. Master Splinter was up, barely dodging the creature that was bringing him ever closer to the pit.

"No…NO!" He suddenly yelled. "This…this is MY mind! Get OUT!" Bright light burst through the void at his last word. The three creatures yelled in pain and scurried away from their opponents, trying to find some relief in the shadows.

"_NO! You cannot fight me! No one can!" _The parasite yelled, trying to grip Mikey tighter, its tendrils crawling up his back.

No longer hindered by unbeatable opponents, the brothers and father ran over to their youngest and began to try and get the darkness off of him.

"That is it my son! Keep fighting!" Master Splinter encouraged, placing a hand on his son's arm and closing his eyes, trying to will as much spiritual power into him as possible.

"C'mon Mike! You can do it!" Donnie yelled, grabbed the tendril that had attached himself to Mikey's other arm and tried to pry it off.

"Get offa mah brotha freak!" Raph growled, trying to get a grip on the increasingly heavy dark tendrils on Mikey's shell.

Leonardo grabbed Mikey's chin and tilted his head up to stare directly into his older brother's eyes. "You can do this Mike, you can! You are fully capable, strong, and most of all _not useless!"_

Mikey let out a gasp at the words, staring at Leonardo with an almost sense of disbelief before his eyes narrowed in determination. The last thing that the family saw was Mikey's eyes turn white before they were blasted back.

Gasping, the three turtles fell backwards, surprised at the sudden re-entering of their bodies.

"Mike?" Raph whispered, scooting over to the couch and touching the _still_ unconscious Mikey's head.

Master Splinter let out a deep sigh and placed a clawed hand over his littlest's heart. "We did all we could my sons…it is up to Michelangelo now."

Donnie and Leo looked at each other sorrowfully before getting closer, waiting anxiously for their brother to awaken.

Ooooooo

Michelangelo gasped loudly, sitting up from his place on the now brightly lit floor and looked around. "I…musta knocked out or somethin'…" he muttered, standing to his feet.

"Where'd…my bros go?" The orange turtle asked out loud.

He heard a hissing from his right and tensed when he saw the dark form of the parasite kneeling on the ground. The light was hurting it, that much was obvious. Smokey tendrils were rising from it, giving the impression that it was burning.

"_No…" _It hissed, slowly beginning to creep towards Michelangelo again. He took an involuntary step back.

"_No one has been able to fight me…I must…I am so weak…I must…have…your…light!" _With that the parasite lunged forward, tackling Michelangelo to the floor.

"_Give up! Your brother's think you useless remember? Just give yourself to me…and you will be free from their words…" _The parasite hissed in his ear, tendrils trying to creep into his temples.

Michelangelo closed his eyes tightly. "No…"

"_You did good Mikey, I'm proud of you."_

"No…" He felt the tendril dig into his soul, sending a flash of pain through him.

"_In this life we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down."_

"No…" He tried to struggle, but the darkness was unyielding.

"_You guys…love me right?" _

"_Of course we do Mikey." _

"_Don't ever doubt that."_

"No…!" He began to panic, desperately trying to dislodge what was causing him pain.

"_You are fully capable, strong, and most of all _not useless!"

"NO!" Mikey yelled, and with a sudden flash of strength grabbed onto the tendrils and yankedthem from his body.

"_What? No!" _The parasite yelled.

"I won't let you deceive me about my family anymore! You know nothing about them, about us, now GET OUT OF ME!" Mikey screamed.

"_NOOO!" _The parasite yelled, scrambling away from the orange turtle as he began to glow, the light encasing the void around him and completely covering the parasite. Mikey smiled in satisfaction and closed his eyes.

Oooooooo

For twenty minutes they sat there, staring mournfully at the still body of their little brother.

"It ain't right." Raph said, breaking the silence. "Mike should neva be this still."

"I know what you mean Raph…he's always moving around. I never realized how much I need to see him being so energetic until…" Leo muttered, gently stroking Mikey's forehead.

Donnie was silent for a moment. "…Maybe he has ADD."

That managed to get a small chuckle from his family. Suddenly Mikey shot up, startling the three brothers and sending them back a few inches.

"Mikey!" Leonardo yelled.

Mikey let out a scream, before suddenly a dark entity surged out of his mouth and into the air. With an inhuman shriek, the shadow froze, writhing in pain in the air before flying into the shadows. There was a weak hiss…and the parasite was gone.

The orange turtle flopped back onto the couch and let out a long moan. "Mannn…did someone get the license number of the truck that hit me?" He groaned, bringing his uninjured hand to rest against his forehead.

"MIKEY!" His brothers yelled all at once, swarming the couch and pulled him off, encircling him in a rather tight group hug, one that Raph was glad to contribute to (with an affectionate headlock, of course).

"I'm so glad you are alright!" Leo cried, hugging him tightly.

"Dammit Mike, if you do this to us again I am chaining you down to your bed!" Donnie yelled, flicking his little brother affectionately in the shoulder.

Mikey laughed. "But then you'd hafta make Raph wait on me hand and foot!"

"That's definitely not happening!" Raph growled, tightening his grip for a moment before letting go. The three just laughed.

Master Splinter stood at the sidelines for a moment, a relieved look on his face before stepping forward. The laughing stopped as Mikey looked up at his father with a smile.

The rat grinned gently and placed a hand on his youngest's forehead. "I am proud of you my son; you defeated a soul eating parasite, one that many had succumbed to before you. I am relieved that you heeded my words, despite me unable to completely explain myself."

Mikey let out a breathtaking smile, one that the family had not seen for weeks now and exhaled loudly. "Well, these good looks come with big brains ya know."

Raph growled and whacked him upside the head gently. "Knucklehead." Mikey just tilted his head up to smile at him and red masked turtle was never more relieved to see the goofy smile then he was then.

**Now all that's left is the epilogue! Any feedback you are willing to give is appreciated! :D**


	9. Epilogue

**There! Got the last chapter out, and now I can begin writing my other plot bunnies lol.  
**

**Epilogue**

After their ordeal with the parasite, they decided that a trip up to Casey's Grandma's farmhouse was in order. So they gathered supplies, packed up the Battle Shell and began the trip up there.

It was a rather silent drive. Mikey was still very tired, and he spent most of it leaning against one of his brother's shoulder, asleep or partially awake.

Their littlest had been rather quiet since he fought off the parasite, but he always had a large smile on his face, which was a big relief to his family. His older brothers were planning on confronting him in the comfort of the peaceful forest.

When they arrived Mikey was much more awake and jumped out of the truck, cheering happily. Then, placing his orange kitten (What, you don't think he'd forget to bring Klunk did ya?) on his shoulder, began to give the cat a tour of the place (despite Klunk _have _being there before.) His brothers chuckled and began unpacking while their father went in to the house to begin making some tea.

Oooooooo

Mikey sighed quietly as he kicked his feet in the nearby lake. Klunk was resting a few feet behind him on his back, enjoying the sunlight that he didn't always get because of their rather dark lives in the sewers.

Mostly he was feeling embarrassed since the parasite. He knew that his brother's had seen some…rather personal emotions that he had hoped they would never find out about.

He knew his role, to keep his brothers from driving each other crazy and themselves crazier with dark emotions and frustrations. The fact that his brothers knew he wasn't always so happy-go-lucky made him feel like he had failed somehow.

Groaning slightly, he fell back against the embankment and let out a loud breath, kicking his feet again so a few drops of the cool water fell on him, making him giggle slightly.

Suddenly he felt three presences behind him and he startled slightly. Tilting his head back so he could look behind him, he smiled when he saw his older brothers standing there. Well, two of them were standing; Donnie was kneeled by Klunk and was teasingly poking his belly, unconcerned about his sharp claws trying to get a hold of his thick finger.

"Hey guys!" He chirped, keeping his position. "Nice day huh?"

Leo smiled softly. "It is, I'm glad we came up here."

"Same." Don agreed, still torturing the kitten.

Raph scoffed before walking over to where Mikey laid and sitting next to him, placing a finger in the water and twirling it slightly. "Yeah, whateva."

Feeling mischievous, Mikey grinned evilly before kicking his foot again, getting his brother with a nice splash of water.

Sputtering in surprise, he glared darkly at his youngest brother. "One…two…" Squealing in terror, Mikey tried to scramble up but was grabbed around the middle and yanked into a "friendly" headlock.

"Leggo!" Mikey laughed, trying to squirm out from the knuckles rubbing against his scalp.

"Nope! This is whatchu get twerp." Raph chuckled.

Leo and Don were laughing at the scene. Suddenly Don had an idea. Walking up to the still squabbling pair (that were _dangerously_ close to the edge of the water, might I add), he nonchalantly shoved the two in the lake.

They both yelped in surprise, and Leo and Don were sent into downright hysterics. Mike and Raph looked at each other before grinning evilly.

"Get em!" Raph yelled, jumping out the water. Mikey followed with a battle cry.

Donnie eeped before he took off running. Leo laughed as he watched them chase Don around for a bit before Don suddenly changed direction. With a few leaps he landed behind Leo and gripped his shoulders tightly, keeping his older brother firmly in front of him. "Turtle shield!"

"What! No!" Leo yelped, trying to squirm away from his little brother but it was too late. Raph and Mike, unconcerned about the barrier in front of their target, tackled them both, sending them tumbling into the grass and causing a rather big wrestling session, laughter filling the clearing.

Klunk watched them rough house for a few moments before yawning and rising to his feet and bounding towards the farmhouse. Maybe the rat would give the cat a few moments of peace.

Finally spent, the four brothers fell into the grass, forming a circle with their bodies, their heads in the middle and almost touching. There was a peaceful silence as the four turtles tried to catch their breath and basked in the warm rays of the sun.

After a few moments Leo glanced at Raph who glanced at Don and they nodded slightly. Mike had his eyes closed and his chin tilted up, a big smile on his face as he enjoyed the heat of the sun.

"Mike…" Leo started, somewhat unsure of how to begin. "You know…that you can always talk to us, about anything, right?"

Mikey tensed slightly. He knew this conversation was coming, he shouldn't be so surprised. He opened his eyes, but looked away from his brother. "Yeah…I know."

"Are you sure? Because…what we saw…" Leonardo sat up, leaning on his side and gazing at Mikey in concern. "We had no idea, Mike."

"Well maybe I wanted to keep it that way." Mikey grumbled, sitting up and crossing both his arms and his legs.

Raph and Don both sat up as well. They glanced at each other for a second before Don scooted closer and placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder. "Mike, we're sorry."

Mikey looked at his immediate older brother in surprise. "For what?"

"For our words. We shoulda known…" Raph started but was interrupted.

"Nah, there's no way you woulda known." Mikey said, flapping a wrist as if to wave away their concerns.

Leo grabbed that wrist and pulled Mikey to face him. The orange turtle refused to look at him, instead finding the grass very interesting.

"But we should have Michelangelo." He winced at the use of his full name. "We are a family, and if our words hurt you then you should have told us!"

"I didn't want you to confirm, okay?" Mikey yelled, yanking his wrist away from the leader and scrambled back, only to run into Don.

"Confirm? You'd think we'd say that we weren't joking?" Leo said in surprise.

Mikey looked downwards as Don wrapped an arm around his shoulder comfortingly. "I just…I don't know…I was scared…"

Raph watched silently for a moment before gently tilting his brother's chin up with one finger. "Ya knucklehead. We don' think yer useless, if dat's what yer thinkin'." Mikey winced slightly at the word.

"You are so important Mike." Donnie said gently, rubbing Mikey's head with his free hand.

"We need you bro." Leo said, a gentle smile flitting across his mouth.

Mikey looked at each of them. "You…really mean it?"

"You are the natural in this family Mike, in everything." Don said.

"We know you goof around, but if any of us were in danger of course you'd be the first on the scene." Leo included.

"Hey, ya beat me at Battle Nexus rememba?" Raph growled. "You were…pretty clever." He looked physically ill for saying that but the joy it brought to his little brother's face was worth it.

"And we _are_ proud of you Mike." Leo said gently.

"Very very proud." Don included.

"Yer our lil' bro," Raph said, before he grimaced. "And…we love ya."

Mikey searched each of their faces for a second before looking down again. "So you guys…you guys don't think I'm useless? You won't…leave me?"

"Never!" Don said, tightening his grip.

"What was it Leo said? If one o' us goes we all go? Well it's true bro." Raph grinned.

Leo smiled and tilted Mikey's head up again. "Stop looking at the ground, your eyes belong up in the air where everyone can see."

Mikey giggled slightly. "You sap." Leo blushed slightly.

But as the orange turtle looked at the sincerity in his brother's eyes, even Raph's, he start to tear up a bit. He surged forward and wrapped his arms around Raph, despite the slight protest from the red turtle. Leo and Don scooted and wrapped their arms around the two as well. "I…love you guys." Mike choked out. The older brothers looked at each other, relieved that they seemed to have reassured Mikey.

"We love ya too."

Oooooooo

Master Splinter was out on the porch, a cup of steaming tea in his hand and a warm cat in his lap as he waited for his sons to return. Finally from the woods came his four sons, smiling and joking and the old rat couldn't help but smile. Everything was back to normal, he could sense it. His littlest's worries had been addressed, and his older sons had their younger brother back.

He sat up straighter as his sons came closer and couldn't stop the feeling of immense pride he felt for his babies. He had raised them to be strong, independent and infinitely caring for all beings, especially to each other. Master Splinter gently placed the cat onto the porch and set his cup down and stood to meet them. Who said a giant rat couldn't raise four mutant turtles?

**Master Splinter is the best dad. I'm super jelly of the turtles lol. Well, it's done! Thank you all so much for the support and I'm glad alotta ya liked the story! I'll be writing more TMNT stuff, so keep and eye out if ya like. :) **


End file.
